


Все, что в силах сохранить

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drama, M/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика  Everything That You Can Keep by Dira Sudis</p><p>Граф Форкосиган любит свою жену, верен ей, и у них царит полное взаимопонимание. Но он не может не любоваться своим блестящим, красивым, талантливым, безупречным во всем секретарем Джоулом - и бетанка Корделия делает из этого свои решительные выводы. Однако у лейтенанта Джоула есть своя тайна, которую он честью поклялся скрывать...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все, что в силах сохранить

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everything That You Can Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/134989) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



Прошло почти два месяца, а Аркадий так до сих пор и не поговорил с Дядюшкой. 

Сначала тянулись эти жуткие дни после допроса с фаст-пентой, когда он сам не знал, что думать, чего ждать, о чем просить - даже если бы он решился попросить Дядюшку хоть о чем-то. Потом появился премьер-министр и назначение, о котором Аркадий даже мечтать бы никогда не посмел. Тут же его закрутил трехнедельный водоворот обучения, совещаний и инструктажа. На второй неделе, в ходе уточнения некоторых важных моментов, он познакомился лично с императором. Все это время Аркадий достаточно часто видел капитана Иллиана и наконец перестал опасаться всякий раз, что тот явился выставить его вон из-за преступной тайны. А еще Аркадию сделали с интервалом в неделю несколько безобидных на вид инъекций, которые могли в будущем стать его смертью или спасением. 

Ему отчаянно хотелось обсудить все это с Дядюшкой, но сил после работы хватало разве на то, чтобы не заснуть прямо за ужином. В любом случае, Дядюшка вышел в отставку со Службы много лет назад, и Аркадий понятия не имел, какой у него допуск. Он даже не знал, позволено ли ему вообще упоминать при посторонних о своем специальном обучении или о том, что ему привили аллергию к фаст-пенте. 

По сути, за эти три недели он вообще ни с кем не мог поговорить. Даже обязательный еженедельный звонок домой матери сократился до краткого, полного извинений видеописьма. Ни на что другое времени не хватало. Три недели учебы оставили у него ощущение, что выученного хватит лишь на то, чтобы как следует прочувствовать ужас от мысли, что он - последний рубеж между премьер-министром и возможным убийцей. Не менее жуткой была идея, что Аркадию придется планировать его ежедневное расписание. 

Так миновали три недели, и вдруг началась работа. Вот тут-то Аркадий и ощутил себя таким зеленым новичком, каким не был, даже едва поступив в Академию. Всю неделю он неотлучно следовал за Смитом, которого, казалось, совсем не трогали проблемы рукопашной борьбы или двойной регистрации дел премьер-министра. К тому же Смит периодически бормотал себе под нос что-то насчет младших офицеров, излишнего благоговения перед великим человеком и что с ним самим так плохо дела никогда не обстояли. 

И все же настал день, когда премьер-министр лично провел всю процедуру повышения Смита в звании. Он собственными руками прикрепил к его воротнику новые капитанские нашивки, и Аркадий отметил, что в эту секунду его предшественника все же подвело его безупречное самообладание и что, оказывается, ничто человеческое тому не чуждо. 

Затем Смит отбыл, и уже Аркадий день за днем следовал в кильватере премьер-министра. Он познакомился с графиней Форкосиган, чья репутация женщины одновременно благожелательной и свирепой была вполне ожидаема для бетанки, прожившей на Барраяре почти столько, сколько лет было самому Аркадию. В личном общении она казалась совсем не пугающей, откровенно дружелюбной и при этом явно загруженной делами, почти так же, как ее муж. Она успевала остановить свое внимание на Аркадии лишь на пару секунд подряд, не дольше. 

Обычно, сопровождая премьер-министра, Аркадий имел дело с файлами, папками и расписанием. Он внимательно слушал графа Форкосигана, когда тот что-либо говорил, и отчаянно старался не наделать серьезных ошибок. Через неделю методика составления расписания стала для Аркадия понятнее, то ли благодаря его собственным усилиям, то ли сама по себе, что заметно облегчило его работу. 

Прошло уже почти две недели после перевода Смита. Они ехали в лимузине из здания СБ в замок Форхартунг. Премьер-министр откинулся на спинку сиденья, вздохнул, потер лоб и поинтересовался: 

\- Хорошо бы устроить на дороге пробку и задержаться еще минут на десять. Ты как, можешь такое организовать, а, Джоул? 

Аркадий задумчиво уставился на свой наручный комм, прикидывая, какие возможности у него имеются. Он успел завести кое-какие контакты в муниципальной страже лорда Форбонна, но кто и как мог бы устроить им такую пробку, понятия не имел. Он уже мысленно проглядел половину относящихся к делу графиков, прежде чем до него дошло, что это не очередная устрашающе сложная задача из разряда поступавших к нему за эти две недели, а всего лишь риторический вопрос. 

Аркадий поднял взгляд и увидел, что премьер-министр еще устало потирает лицо. И тогда он рискнул пошутить: 

\- Прошу прощения, сэр, но ровно за десять минут я поручиться не могу. 

Премьер-министр рассмеялся и опустил руку. Теперь он смотрел на Аркадия; серые глаза внезапно вспыхнули. Такой силы пристальный взгляд не обращался на него ни разу с той минуты, как ему предложили это назначение. 

\- Скорее всего. Но ты бы наизнанку вывернулся, постаравшись этого добиться? 

Аркадий пожал плечами, чуть улыбнулся и снова опустил взгляд на свои папки, чтобы не смотреть премьер-министру в глаза. 

\- Я могу разработать подобную процедуру на будущее, сэр. При толике планирования возможно достигнуть необходимой точности. 

Премьер-министр только рассмеялся еще раз. 

\- Неважно. Вот теперь я готов предстать перед ними. 

Аркадий не удержался от ответной улыбки, но глаз от бумаг не отвел. 

Этой ночью, уже в постели, Аркадий долго не мог заснуть. Он глядел в потолок и гнал от себя мысли. Те же усилия он продолжил и назавтра – и особенно старался выбросить из головы мысли о глупом и забавном чувстве, разгоравшемся в его груди каждым утром, когда он видел премьер-министра. Это служба, строго сказал он себе. Это просто преданность. Дело всего лишь в знаменитой харизме премьер-министра. Он - начальник и командир Аркадия, неудивительно, что Аркадий испытывает к нему симпатию и старается угодить. И это все. 

А потом случился тот самый вечер в особняке Форкосиганов, когда они заработались допоздна. Обычный вечер, такое уже случалось за месяцы его нынешней службы, вот только на этот раз премьер-министр, поддразнивая секретаря относительно скрупулезности его файловой системы, мимоходом взъерошил ему волосы. Аркадий не удержался и склонил голову под этим прикосновением, точно кот. Глупое, блаженное мгновение - а потом премьер-министр выпрямился и отвернулся, и Аркадий осмелился уставиться на него жадным взглядом, пока тот не видит. 

Случившееся потом было словно в тумане. Аркадий услышал голос графини Форкосиган и вскочил на ноги, а премьер-министр отозвался какой-то фразой, прозвучавшей удивленно и нежно. Но что именно он сказал, Аркадий не расслышал за шумом крови в ушах. Он отвернулся, не в силах видеть, как она подходит... 

Таким дружелюбным, таким бетанским голосом графиня произнесла: 

\- Бояться нечего. Я на вашей стороне. 

Аркадий подавил дрожь - такую же, как возникала у него всякий раз при виде капитана Иллиана: смесь ужаса, благодарности, обиды, облечения и предчувствия. Он мгновенно понял, что она все увидела, поняла... и не протестует. Она же бетанка до мозга костей. Хотя Аркадий не сомневался, что оружие мгновенно покинет ножны, если он не станет держать руки при себе. Как будто он мог осмелиться на нечто подобное! 

Однако это означает, что она знает. Он выдал себя ей, а значит, скорее всего, и премьер-министру тоже. Станет ли графиня-бетанка хранить такую тайну от своего мужа? И какая вообще жена не расскажет мужу о таком? Он себя выдал уже второй раз за какие-то два месяца, и на этот раз – совершенно безосновательно. Капитан Иллиан хотя бы позволил ему сохранить достоинство, потому что заставил его проговориться. 

Почти всю ночь Аркадий провел, уставившись на комм-пульт: больше всего на свете ему хотелось позвонить Дядюшке и сдаться на его милость. Интересно, а вправе ли он вообще не звонить? Он клялся сразу же сообщить своему покровителю, если секретность окажется хоть как-то нарушена, но произошло ли это сейчас? Могла ли графиня сказать то, что она сказала, если она поняла все полностью и верно? От мысли о предстоящем признании Аркадия охватывало оцепенение. Наконец он отправился в постель: утром его все равно ждет работа, и он будет ее выполнять, пока не получит другой приказ. 

Но следующий день не принес никаких перемен: премьер-министр не подавал вида, что что-либо знает, а графиню Форкосиган Аркадий не видел вовсе. Хуже всего, что глупое теплое чувство в груди никуда не делось, хотя Аркадий все время напоминал себе сохранять с премьер-министром чуть большую дистанцию. 

Так прошел день, еще один и еще. 

*** 

Целых три дня после того, как Корделия его подстерегла и затеяла тот разговор, Эйрел ухитрялся не думать о том, что она намекала касательно Джоула. Сам Джоул выглядел вполне обычно – или, по крайней мере, в пределах стандартных отклонений от этого обычного, ничего, что Эйрел не мог бы приписать собственному обостренному вниманию к парню. И это облегчало Эйрелу задачу делать вид, будто он не знает того, чего знать не должен. 

Но однажды во время очередного утреннего совещания с Саймоном Иллианом до Эйрела дошло, что Саймон-то должен знать правду, или хотя бы часть этой правды. Он допрашивал Джоула под фаст-пентой, прежде чем подтвердить его допуск, и если бы у парня была тайна, она бы тогда точно выплыла наружу. 

Сообщая Эйрелу, что Джоул прошел расширенную проверку, Саймон тогда добавил, что для лейтенанта процедура оказалась весьма неприятной. Судя по сухому тону, там было что-то довольно серьезное, но об этом Иллиан умолчал. Эйрел тогда понял это сообщение как намек на необходимость извиниться, и только. Но если Джоул хранил свои склонности в секрете, получилось так, что Саймон силой вырвал у него эту тайну и превратил признание в проверку на лояльность. И все было проделано властью Эйрела и в его интересах. Эйрелу никогда не приходило в голову, что собеседование может оказаться для кандидата настолько скверным: обычно Саймон просто сообщал ему о результатах, «прошел - не прошел». Он предположил, что для Джоула допрос под фаст-пентой был унизителен – вполне естественно почти для любого. Однако... 

\- Ты совершенно меня не слушаешь, - упрекнул его Саймон, и Эйрел тут же сконцентрировался. 

\- Извини. - Он заставил мысли вернуться к актуальной задаче. – Так ты говоришь, Верван... 

Саймон отмахнулся. 

\- Я рассуждал вслух; пока там нет ничего настолько важного. Похоже, мы с тобой успели неплохо поработать, раз уж ты отвлекаешься на посторонние мысли… 

Эйрел покачал головой. Как только он выйдет из кабинета Саймона, то столкнется лицом к лицу с Джоулом. Не стоит слишком спешить. 

Саймон чуть приподнял бровь, откинулся на спинку стула, скрестил руки на груди и пристально посмотрел на Эйрела. Тот отвел взгляд. 

\- Если бы я попытался у тебя выяснить, насколько неприятным оказался для Джоула допрос под фаст-пентой... 

\- Я бы ответил, что тебе стоит трижды подумать, прежде чем пытаться вытянуть из меня информацию, - немедленно ответил Саймон. Не зря ему Эйрел так доверяет. – Мое дело лишь сообщать тебе, прошли ли они проверку. Такой допуск безопасности получает каждый, кого ты когда-либо затребовал в свой личный штат. 

Эйрел кивнул, по-прежнему отводя взгляд. Ему чертовски хотелось знать, насколько скверным стало собеседование для Джоула и через что он заставил парня пройти. Но спросить он никогда не сможет. 

\- А затем, - задумчиво продолжил Саймон, - я бы, наверное, намекнул леди Элис, чтобы она вместе с Корделией измерила точную глубину твоего интереса к секретарю и тому, что он любит или не любит. 

Эйрел прикрыл глаза, но не мог не фыркнуть от смеха. 

\- Уверен, если Корделию попросить, она в своих измерениях окажется точна до сантиметра. По счастью, когда она указала мне на сам факт, то от подробностей спасла. 

\- А-а, - без удивления в голосе протянул Саймон. Ну, конечно же. Эйрел рискнул взглянуть ему в лицо и увидел, как тот морщит лоб, уставившись куда-то в стену поверх его головы. Проигрывает в памяти какое-то воспоминание? - Знаешь, перед Эскобаром Негри проинструктировал меня насчет тебя и Форратьера. 

Эйрел чуть кивнул и снова отвел взгляд. Саймон, без сомнения, видел достаточно и собственными глазами, чтобы сейчас высказывать свое мнение. Представить это как информацию, полученную на инструктаже, было скорее любезностью с его стороны. Они никогда не говорили об Эскобаре без особой на то необходимости. 

\- А вот кое-что ты можешь и не знать, - прибавил Саймон. – Хотя, если честно, статистики недостаточно, но у тебя есть определенная тенденция при выборе секретарей: обычно это высокие, светловолосые простолюдины. 

Эйрел все же рискнул взглянуть Саймону в глаза и был обескуражен, получив в ответ ласковый взгляд. 

\- Знаешь, рядом с тобой они всегда стоят в одной и той же точке. Я сам так тоже делал - может, потому и заметил. Прямо у тебя за плечом, на правой границе поля зрения. И, даже заметив стоящего уголком глаза, ты никого из них не примешь за Джеса Форратьера. 

Эйрел открыл и снова закрыл рот и, наконец, высказал единственное отдаленно разумное соображение, которое пришло ему в голову: 

\- А Антониу? 

От этого контрпримера Саймон отмахнулся. 

\- В нем было почти два метра, и он даже дышал с греческим акцентом. И если у него и были темные волосы и карие глаза, то это скорее подтверждало общее правило, чем наоборот. 

Эйрел уставился на краешек его стола. Вот уж внезапное разоблачение. 

\- Конечно же, они полностью подготовлены для своей работы, - добавил Саймон, - и прекрасно для нее подходят. В противном случае я бы сделал тебе замечание уже давно. Ты имеешь право на собственные предпочтения, Эйрел. И на моей памяти ты ни разу не сделал на их основании чего-то неразумного. 

\- Пока что, - отрезал Эйрел и замолчал. 

"Пока что". 

"Когда же это успело произойти?" Только что, понял он, и сердце внезапно екнуло. Только что, когда он осознал, какие неприятности Джоул пережил из-за него. 

Эйрел оперся локтями на колени, ссутулился и спрятал лицо в ладонях. 

\- Знаешь, - проговорил он глухим голосом, подходящим пустоте, которая воцарилась сейчас у него в голове, - в Корделию я влюбился с первого взгляда. Мятежники с моего корабля жестоко атаковали ее исследовательский отряд, разгромили их лагерь, убили одного человека и смертельно ранили другого. Когда я нашел ее, она лежала в грязи, и ее тошнило после парализатора. 

\- А-а, - отозвался Саймон, и с минуту оба молчали, пока Эйрел отчаянно пытался разобраться в том, что творится у него в голове. 

Первая его мысль была о Корделии. За почти два десятка лет для него стал привычным такой порядок рассуждений: он оценивал ситуацию по тому, что бы о ней подумала его жена, людей - по тому, понравились бы они ей, а в отдельных случаях даже сравнивал этих людей с ней самой. Итак, он знает, что Джоул ей нравится, и точно знает, что она думает о сложившейся ситуации, и... 

Эйрел, только сейчас понял, что заставил Джоула пройти через очень неприятную процедуру проверки, однако лейтенант преданно служил ему весь этот месяц. Сколько бы лет ни прошло, Эйрел до сих пор не забыл своего опыта в Колонии Прокаженных и прекрасно мог отличить службу по доброй воле от притворного рвения. То, что Джоул прошел иллиановскую проверку на лояльность, а затем согласился работать с Эйрелом и, как следствие, с самим Иллианом – это свидетельствовало не просто о физической храбрости, а репутацию храбреца он и так уже заслужил. И даже больше того. Эйрел подумал о неизменной улыбке Джоула, его отличной работе, искреннем дружелюбии – даже несмотря на постоянный прессинг... и невольно вспомнил о своем марш-броске через джунгли вместе с пленной, точнее, сразу с двумя. 

И он вновь вернулся к мыслям о Корделии, о странной, пугающей его самого перспективе нарушить ей верность – и тут понял, что фактически это уже произошло. Его чувство к Джоулу – которое здесь, в кабинете Саймона, в разгар рабочего дня Эйрел не посмел озвучить даже мысленно – было удивительным и новым. Но в тоже время его чувства к Корделии ничуть не изменились. Она была тем полюсом, к которому и прежде, и сейчас стремилась стрелка его компаса. 

Однако, надо признать, всегда была некая упрямая часть его существа, которая сейчас не желала отпускать Джоула. Это чувство тоже было настоящим, и сейчас он это видел. Придется представить его на рассмотрение эксперту. Но позже. 

Сейчас же Эйрел сосредоточился, кивком попрощался с Саймоном и вышел из его кабинета всего лишь с двухминутным опозданием – именно тот запас времени, который обычно закладывал для него его секретарь, расписывая график встреч. 

* 

Этим вечером, когда они с женой уже уединились в своей частной гостиной и вскоре собирались готовиться ко сну, Эйрел осторожно начал: 

\- Корделия. Я тут подумал... 

Корделия подняла взгляд от считывателя и немедля отложила его в сторону, придвинувшись к мужу поближе. Он ожидал, что она смягчит ситуацию шуткой и поддразниванием, но она только уточнила: 

\- Про Джоула? 

Он кивнул, не сводя с нее пристального взгляда. Корделия наклонилась, поцеловала его, потом выпрямилась и приготовилась слушать. 

\- Я имела в виду именно то, что сказала. Все, от первого до последнего слова. 

Эйрел согласно кивнул. Он был рад этому заверению, потому что оно ему дало несколько секунд собраться с мыслями перед, тем как заговорить: 

\- Дело не просто в том, что он сногсшибательно хорош собой. 

Корделия чуть приподняла брови и осторожно улыбнулась: 

\- А разве ты думал, что дело в этом? Симпатичные физиономии мы с тобою не обсуждали ни разу. Ты не из тех людей, которые согласны довольствоваться меньшим, тебе нужно сразу все. 

На самом деле, раньше часто бывало, что он соглашался и на куда меньшее, и Корделия наверняка это знала. Он хотел было ее поправить, но какой-то частью разума вспомнил сейчас про Джеса и то, чем было с Джесом это "все". Этой опасной темы было бы не избежать, а он меньше всего на свете сейчас хотел говорить про Джеса и крах их отношений. Ни к чему вызывать старых призраков. И все же это воспоминание помешало ему подобрать подходящие слова и осторожно намекнуть на то, в какие глупые связи он порой вляпывался спьяну. 

Корделия, как обычно, пришла ему на помощь: 

\- Акты отчаяния на фоне алкоголя во время черной полосы в твоей жизни - не в счет. По сути, там свободного выбора вообще не было. Ну, надеюсь на то. 

Эйрел вздохнул и склонился ближе. Прикосновение проще и гораздо лучше успокаивает, чем взгляд в глаза. 

\- Свободный выбор и есть суть проблемы, милый капитан. - Параллели были настолько очевидны… Он мрачно усмехнулся: - Похоже, я неудачно привержен одной и той же схеме. Что военнопленная, что подчиненный... Я - второй по могуществу человек на планете. А он - двадцатипятилетний лейтенант-простолюдин. Я не посмею задать ему вопрос, на который он может счесть себя не вправе ответить «нет». И что еще хуже... 

Корделия терпеливо ждала, пока он продолжит. 

Эйрел набрал воздуху в грудь. Он на мгновение попытался представить, что она скажет и как может от него отшатнуться, когда он закончит объяснение. 

\- Я не знаю деталей, но, как правило, для работы в тесном контакте со мной (как - с премьер-министром, а раньше - с регентом) человек сперва проходит собеседование под фаст-пентой. Для людей Грегора, кстати, процедура еще более жесткая. Но... если у Джоула есть некие склонности, которые он хранил в секрете, на собеседовании он был вынужден в них признаться. Саймон не мог такое пропустить... 

Корделия напряглась, хотела было что-то сказать, но Эйрел, прикрыв глаза, обнял ее крепче и торопливо продолжил, пока не случился неизбежный взрыв: 

\- Это потенциально слабое место, Корделия. Саймон не подпустил бы ко мне близко человека, которого можно будет легко шантажировать и заставить предать меня. Но Саймон остался удовлетворен результатами. Так что если ты - мы - были правы насчет Джоула, это свидетельствует, что Саймон не сделал из того, что там у них произошло, никаких неверных выводов. 

\- Нет, - предельно сухо ответила Корделия. – Одни лишь верные. 

Эйрел поморщился и сдержался - когда Корделия не давала своим чувствам выхода, было только хуже; но теперь уже она сама склонилась к нему и вздохнула: 

\- Я знаю, ты делаешь все, что в твоих силах. 

Эйрел чуть подпихнул ее локтем. Корделия отсела в сторону, прикрыла лицо руками и выдала злобную экспрессивную тираду сразу на нескольких языках. Эйрел сидел тихо. Она потерла ладонями лицо, потом запустила руки в шевелюру – костяшки стиснутых пальцев аж побелели, локти агрессивно расставлены – и завершила тираду неизбежным: "... Барраярцы!" 

Потом Корделия глубоко вздохнула и снова привалилась к нему поближе. 

\- Не про присутствующих будь сказано. 

\- Ну, спасибо, - его ответ прозвучал не менее сухо, чем ее недавняя реплика. – Хотя… наверное, средняя часть фразы точно описывает пару лет моей жизни где-то на третьем десятке. 

\- Что… нет. Я не до конца уверена, что значат некоторые из этих нелитературных русских выражений, и спрашивать не собираюсь. Мы говорим о Джоуле и о том, как ты разумно решил, что не можешь сделать бедняге предложение напрямую. 

\- А-а. – Конечно, еще бы Корделии этого не понять. – Но тогда как... а! 

Она улыбнулась: 

\- У тебя в распоряжении есть подходящий, приличный посредник. Сваха. Так будет весьма по-барраярски. 

Эйрел хохотнул, приподняв руки в шутливом жесте сдачи. Кое-что в этой идее его беспокоило, и с каждой минутой все сильней. Что если они крупно ошиблись насчет Джоула? Что если с его склонностями они угадали, но Эйрела он не хочет, или хочет, но не в этом смысле?.. Очевидно, все эти сомнения Корделия разрешит все так же прямо. В конце концов, в том и состоит роль свахи - уладить и привести к единому знаменателю ожидания обеих сторон. 

\- Ничего приличного в этом нет, милый капитан. 

Корделия криво усмехнулась: 

\- Да, наверное. Но... что ж. Знаешь, мне уже приходилось помогать молодым особам в схожей ситуации. Мы с тобой разобрались, в чем проблема, и теперь, я полагаю, свахе остается относительно простое дело. 

Эйрел на мгновение прикрыл глаза, обдумывая только что услышанное. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду под "уже приходилось"? 

\- Некоторые барраярские молодые дамы естественным образом видели во мне доверенное лицо, - почти чопорно пояснила Корделия. Ему было хорошо знакомо это чуть смягченное юмором, но по большей части серьезное выражение – оно возникало на ее физиономии всякий раз, когда она принималась отстаивать современные бетанские свободы. Разумеется, Эйрел всегда знал, что среди женщин такое тоже случается, и было вполне естественно, что они обращались за советом к Корделии, прославленной бетанке… 

\- Если подумать, новое в этой ситуации лишь одно - что я твоя жена. А так за эти годы мне удалось устроить не одно знакомство. 

На мгновение Эйрел онемел, не в силах отвязаться от мысли, сколько же блестящих молодых дам, которые вечно вращаются вокруг Корделии, на самом деле... нет. Лучше этого не знать. Определенно лучше. Но жизненно важным оставался один вопрос: 

\- Речь шла только о молодых женщинах? 

Корделия отвела взгляд и с нарочито небрежным, идеально рассчитанным видом добавила: 

\- Был еще один-другой молодой человек. Но немного. 

Эйрел медленно кивнул. Это хорошо. Она представляет, чего можно ожидать от Джоула - возможно, яснее, чем сам Эйрел. В возрасте Джоула ему никак не пришло бы в голову искать по этому вопросу советчика. Тогда, сорок лет назад, у него был Джес, и никого вроде Корделии в Форбарр-Султане просто не существовало. И все же… Джоул и так достаточно натерпелся. Эйрел хотел быть уверен, что Корделия поведет себя с ним осторожно. 

– Боюсь, что бы ты ни сказала, ему покажется, что ты загнала его в угол. Ведь он не обращался к тебе за советом. 

\- Верно, - медленно согласилась Корделия, - Но он и так... ему уже известно, Эйрел, что я его накрыла. Тем вечером в библиотеке, неделю назад - может, конечно, я все выдумываю, но я почти уверена: он точно знает, что я увидела. То, как он отреагировал... 

\- Неделю назад? – переспросил Эйрел в ужасе. - Целую неделю, и... Корделия, он, должно быть, весь измучился, столько времени ожидая, что вот-вот на него обрушится топор. 

И все же за эту неделю он не мог припомнить ничего необычного. Возможно, Джоул выглядел чуть более серьезным и усталым, но через этот этап проходили все его секретари. Всю неделю Джоул вел себя как ответственный и деловой подчиненный. Глядя на него, не скажешь, что он испытывает сейчас чрезмерный стресс, злость или безумное желание попросить о чем-то. Всего лишь сегодня утром он сидел за кофе, улыбался и шутил на тему, как заполнить вакансию в министерстве тяжелой промышленности. 

\- Вот почему я тогда это и сказала, прямо там, на месте. Он знает, что я – не против. 

"Ничего не бойтесь", сказала она, "я на вашей стороне". Эти слова прозвучали не для Эйрела, касаясь его разве что случайно. Она говорила это Джоулу. 

Эйрел рассмеялся, освобождаясь от ужаса, напряжения, неверия. 

\- Ты уже предложила его мне. Прямо у меня на глазах. 

Корделия чуть улыбнулась. 

\- Что ж, возможно. Хотя будь он сам склонен истолковать мои слова в таком ключе, он бы что-то сказал в ответ. Лучше будет очистить атмосферу и сделать все между нами прямым и ясным. Бог свидетель, я не СБ и не собираюсь являться перед ним, паля из всех орудий и требуя, чтобы он открыл мне свои... намерения. 

\- Хорошо, - согласился Эйрел. Он все еще пытался представить, как эта сцена может выглядеть с точки зрения Аркадия, после того, как целую неделю тот оставался в неведении, что же происходит. Если под этим прессингом тот сумел держаться безупречно, значит, одно из двух. Либо прессинг был слабей, чем Эйрел расценил по известным ему обстоятельствам, либо его знаний недостаточно, чтобы предсказать реакцию Аркадия. 

\- Прими разумные меры предосторожности, - добавил он. - Помни, что ты имеешь дело с барраярцем, военным и кадровым офицером. Не становись между ним и дверью, держи руки на виду, не делай резких движений. Как бы мягко ты себя ни повела, он будет доведен до крайности. Но... даже если я ему не нужен, поговори с ним, Корделия. Хватит ему уже мучиться. 

\- Да, и как можно скорее, - пообещала она, и Эйрелу пришлось на нее положиться. Теперь ее вмешательство - лучшее, что он может сделать для Джоула. 

*** 

Хотя премьер-министр был вторым по занятости человеком на всей планете - это Аркадий мог подтвердить лично, столько он согласовал его встреч с секретарями других великих людей, причем они все как один соглашались, что служить лично императору способен лишь сверхчеловек, а от Аркадия требуется всего лишь отличная работа - так вот, несмотря на это, в ежедневной повестке дня Форкосигана всегда был один неизменный пункт. В обед он приезжал на час в свой особняк. 

\- В бытность свою регентом я тратил это время на сына. Тогда я брал два часа, а не один, за исключением военного времени. Когда Майлз поступил в Академию, я сократил свой перерыв до часа, но, считаю, этот рубеж будет полезно удержать, чтобы не дать работе забрать меня без остатка. Теперь почти всегда это время принадлежит Корделии. 

Справедливости ради Форкосиган настоял, чтобы у его секретаря в это время тоже был час отдыха. Аркадий проводил его в просторной кухне особняка, всегда наполненной хлопочущим персоналом. Обычно он сидел в углу за большим разделочным столом, ел то, что перед ним поставят, и слушал. 

Для слуг и оруженосцев, на чьих трудах держался особняк, командир Аркадия не был ни премьер-министром, ни адмиралом, но графом, а всего лишь пару лет назад - лордом Форкосиганом. Несколько пожилых женщин, работающих в доме (кем именно, Аркадий никак не мог разобраться) еще помнили его как просто лорда Эйрела. Давние истории звучали из их уст так, словно они случились на прошлой неделе: истории об умненьком, шаловливом мальчике, у которого был серьезный старший брат, хорошенькая сестричка и заботливая мать. Убийство принцессы-графини Форкосиган вместе с двумя ее детьми заставило генерала графа Петра Форкосигана восстать против императора Юрия Безумного и положило начало гражданской войне. 

Они рассказывали и другие истории, радуясь новому слушателю, точно семейство, которое успело пересказать друг другу свои анекдоты и штуки уже по сотне раз. В первые недели на Аркадия вывалили множество таких историй, во всем их разнообразии, включая драматический рассказ о солтоксиновой атаке на лорда регента. Сразу за ним последовало горячее заверение младшего повара, что лорд Форкосиган ни в коем разе не мутант, а просто был ранен еще до того, как появился на свет, и ранение это почетное. Все в кухне немедленно закивали. Аркадий постарался кивнуть так же твердо и мысленно поклялся себе никогда не оставлять без ответа эту отныне известную ему клевету на молодого лорда. Обитатели кухни приняли его как своего, и с теплотой отзывались о его предшественниках – хотя из них меньше всего симпатий доставалось Смиту, а самым любимым среди всех оказался коммандер Куделка. 

Прошло больше недели с того инцидента в библиотеке, когда по пути на кухню Аркадия перехватила никто иная, как сама графиня Форкосиган. Он подавил порыв отпрянуть и ответил ей вежливой, чуть любопытствующей улыбкой: 

\- Чем могу быть вам полезен, миледи? 

Графиня улыбнулась в ответ: 

\- Сегодняшний обед Эйрела сводится к сэндвичу, который он съест за коммом, пока пишет послание Майлзу в Академию. Не присоединитесь ли ко мне за столом? 

На какое-то мгновение он дерзко подумал было отказаться. Сейчас у него свободное время, и оно не принадлежит никому согласно приказу премьер-министра, так что он собирался спуститься на кухню, съесть супа со свежим хлебом и закусить пирожным. К тому же ему давно хотелось услышать последние слухи о том, кто может претендовать на освободившееся недавно место в отряде графских оруженосцев. Но это была графиня, и она знала. Аркадий просто не смел отказать ей ни в чем. 

\- Буду счастлив, миледи. - Джоул предложил ей руку, и она продела в нее свою, крепко похлопав его по локтю, словно... в утешение? Или подтверждая свое право на него? Аркадий понятия не имел, о чем это она - особенно сейчас, когда он уже почти убедил себя в том, что она все спустила на тормозах. 

Пока они поднимались на третий этаж, в личные покои графа с графиней, она рассказывала ему о доме. По большей части Аркадий уже и так знал все это от слуг, проработавших в доме дольше, чем графиня прожила на Барраяре. Однако он кивал и хмыкал в нужных местах и запоминал существенную информацию, а сам размышлял, куда же и как упадет топор. Но уже сейчас он мог предположить: что бы она ни собиралась ему сказать, она это сделает безукоризненно любезно. 

И она действительно ожидала, что он будет есть. Стол был накрыт на двоих, а еды на нем стояло на целую компанию. Графиня указала ему на стул: сидя на нем, Аркадий находился неподалеку от двери, но не поворачивался к ней спиной. Сама она села напротив и предложила ему угощаться. Аркадий взял самую маленькую порцию, какую позволяла вежливость, и уткнулся взглядом в тарелку. 

\- Выдыхай, парнишка, - вдруг посоветовала она теплым, понимающим голосом. Аркадий вздрогнул и неверяще вскинул глаза. - Как я уже сказала, все действительно хорошо. Я на твоей стороне. 

В следующее мгновение Аркадий опустил взгляд. Как будто было бы необходимо о чем-то говорить, если бы все было хорошо! Можно подумать, у него есть какая-то "своя" сторона, на которую он осмелился бы ее пригласить! 

\- Да, миледи. 

\- "Да, миледи", - эхом подхватила графиня, и Аркадий скрипнул зубами, чтобы не огрызнуться. Вежливость. Он должен быть вежлив. Но – он заставил себя это оценить - ее тон не был ни насмешливым, ни злым. Скорее задумчивым. Он понятия не имел, что именно она думает о происходящем, но задуматься он ее заставил, это точно. 

\- Лейтенант... можно называть тебя Аркадием? 

Аркадий на мгновение зажмурился. «Скажи да», приказал он себе. «Улыбайся, ответь ей "да", ешь, произведи самое благоприятное впечатление на жену премьер-министра, соглашайся, будь милым и приятным». Желудок у него сжался в комок, и он сообразил, что непроизвольно поджимает пальцы на ногах - привычка, возникшая с тех пор, как в Имперском Госпитале ему вернули возможность ходить. Стрессовая реакция, своего рода самопроверка, что он сможет убежать, если понадобится - сейчас, понятное дело до этого не дойдет, но... Как же он умудрился так влипнуть? 

Но он никак не мог заставить себя ответить «да». Она не была ему другом, она узнала тайну, о которой он не хотел даже упоминать – то, в чем он не обязан оправдываться в очередной раз, ни перед кем, даже после допроса капитана Иллиана. Он вдохнул, встретил ее взгляд и произнес очень ровно и без улыбки: 

\- Разумеется, вы можете называть меня так, как пожелаете, мэм. 

Похоже, графиню его ответ застал врасплох – словно ее фамильярность никогда прежде не встречала отказа. 

\- Хорошо, лейтенант. Вижу, мы не очень удачно начали, но обещаю вам... 

Она смолкла, откинулась на спинку стула, скрестила руки и стала разглядывать его, слегка прищурив глаза. Аркадий опустил руки и сидел ровно, выпрямив спину. Он застыл в неподвижности стойки "вольно" в ожидании следующего шага графини. 

\- Конечно, я ничего не могу вам обещать, - сообщила она наконец задумчивым, почти рассеянным голосом, словно не столько говорила с ним, сколько размышляла о нем вслух. - Если вы не доверяете мне, что значит для вас мое слово? Что бы я ни говорила и в чем бы ни заверяла вас, это не поможет, и даже тот факт, что я родом из просвещенного мира, не сможет растопить ваш лед - иначе это бы уже подействовало. 

Это не было вопросом, и Аркадий не был обязан отвечать. Он напрягся так, что даже пальцы ног у него застыли. 

\- Очень хорошо, - подытожила графиня и снова ненадолго замолчала, постукивая пальцем по губам. – Позвольте мне быть с вами откровенной: я заметила ваш интерес к моему мужу. И сделала вывод, что вы, возможно, интересуетесь мужчинами как таковыми. Поверьте, лейтенант, пока это касается только вас, мне до этого дела нет. Будь это иначе, я бы уже давно что-то предприняла; уж кем-кем, а сдержанной женщиной меня не считают. 

Вот они дошли до главного. Она бетанка, ей наплевать на Аркадия и его склонности - но существует ее муж, и она видела, как Аркадий на него смотрел. 

\- Вам возможно, будет интересно узнать один факт: я полностью в курсе, что до того, как мой муж встретил меня, его самым страстным увлечением был мужчина. 

Вот тут-то Аркадию и пригодилась армейская строевая выучка. Сохраняй стойку, что бы тебе ни орали или ни шептали на ухо, что бы ты ни замечал уголком глаза, игнорируй внезапную боль или неожиданное происшествие. Аркадий с тем же бесстрастным выражением на лице выслушал из уст графини Форкосиган общеизвестную клевету на ее мужа, явно обожавшего ее и верившего ей. 

Он вдруг вспомнил, что сам чуть было не произнес эту клевету под фаст-пентой, когда капитан Иллиан спросил, может ли кто-то обвинить его в гомосексуальности. "Обвинять все могут. Люди же обвиняют премьер-ми..." – начал он тогда, и Иллиан прервал его на чертовом полуслове, защищая от его же собственного языка, раз он сам не мог в тот момент себя защитить. Повторить такое обвинение в адрес фора, а тем более - премьер-министра, бывшего Регента, завоевателя Комарры, героя Эскобара, графа Форкосигана... причем повторить в лицо шефу СБ было бы просто самоубийством. 

А графиня Форкосиган сделала это, грубо и прямо, за изысканным ланчем в своих собственных покоях, и, похоже, рассчитывала таким образом убедить его в том, что она заслуживает доверия. 

\- Вот видите, - продолжила она, вглядываясь в его лицо, чтобы увидеть хоть какой-то отклик. Нет, она не дождется никакой реакции, что бы ни сказала. - Это касается не вас одного, лейтенант - и меня это сильно заботит, потому что Эйрел тоже чувствует к... 

\- Хватит, миледи. Пожалуйста, - перебил ее Аркадий прежде, чем осознал, что вообще собирается что-то сказать. На инспекционном смотре такое нарушение стоило бы ему не одного часа дисциплинарного взыскания. "Хватит, пожалуйста" - все, на что его хватило. Что ж, хотя бы титул он назвал верно. 

Но графиня моментально смолкла, в точности как Аркадий, когда капитан Иллиан приказал ему молчать, и уставилась на него с... беспокойством? 

Аркадий молча просил про себя: "Пусть она этим удовлетворится, пусть отпустит меня..." Что бы ни входило в ее намерения, что бы она ни собиралась рассказать про своего мужа, пусть она забудет эту идею и позволит ему остаться одному... 

\- Хорошо, - произнесла графиня, и на мгновение Аркадия окатило волной облегчения. - Я не собираюсь ни давить на вас, ни силой вынуждать вас к откровенности, так что поступим вот как, лейтенант. Прошло уже больше недели. Все это время вы наверняка о чем-то беспокоились и у вас возникли какие-то вопросы. Задайте мне сами любой вопрос об Эйреле или о том, что происходит, и я постараюсь ответить вам. 

Все, что оставалось Аркадию - смотреть прямо перед собой. Это не приказ, отчаянно убеждал он себя. «Это не может быть приказом, графиня не состоит в моей командной цепочке, я не обязан ей повиноваться». Именно то, что она требовала, он сделать никак не мог. Потому что девять лет назад он поклялся никому и никогда не задавать подобных вопросов, и... Быть не может, чтобы она имела в виду как раз эту сторону жизни своего супруга. Премьер-министра. "Эйрел тоже чувствует..." сказала она, и в ее голосе не было ни гнева, ни горечи. "Я на твоей стороне". 

Девять лет назад Аркадий дал клятву никогда не искать знакомства с мужчинами, которые не были ему определенным образом представлены. Он никогда не думал, что можно найти кого-то нечаянно, просто глядя на него. Он уже клятвопреступник? Но даже если так, спросить он все равно не в силах... Все то время, пока он размышлял, графиня наблюдала за ним, ожидая, что он воспользуется ее предложением, а он не понимал, что же ей нужно и как она собирается использовать ту власть, что имеет над ним. Если она сама прочла по его лицу отчаянное желание узнать – означает ли это, что он спросил? Он надеялся, что его физиономия остается бесстрастной, но особой уверенности в этом не было. Он не вправе желать знать такое, нет, ни в коем случае - только не про премьер-министра, не про человека, известного преданностью своей жене! 

Графиня снова открыла рот, но Аркадий был больше не в силах терпеть ее слова. Он вскочил на ноги и вытянулся по стойке "смирно" прежде, чем понял, что делает. 

\- Я не могу говорить об этом, миледи. Разговоры на эту тему мне запрещены: ни говорить самому, ни слушать. Прошу вас, хватит, пожалуйста. 

Графиня заморгала. 

\- Извините, лейтенант. Я хотела, чтобы вы перестали мучиться, но, боюсь, только добавила вам новых причин для переживаний. 

Она извиняется? С чего бы, ведь она сказала, что до него ей дела нет. Разве что... но он не мог спросить. Он не вправе это знать. 

\- Если вы когда-нибудь сможете и захотите обсудить эту тему, - прибавила графиня, - я буду рада ответить на ваши вопросы в любое время. Если же нет - можете идти, лейтенант, я не держу вас. 

Пока Аркадий не сделал поворот «кругом», он не понимал, что от необходимости хранить неподвижность его всего трясет. И все же он не опозорил свой мундир. Он не побежал, пока за его спиной не закрылась дверь. 

*** 

Прошло едва ли с четверть часа, когда Корделия объявилась в библиотеке, чуть ли не хлопнув при этом дверью. Эйрел поднял взгляд от комм-пульта – у него пока не было времени отвлечься от письма сыну - и вскочил на ноги. Вид у его жены, стоявшей у самых дверей, был обеспокоенный. 

\- Ты был прав, - подтвердила она, пряча за тонким слоем раздосадованности настоящую тревогу. - Похоже, он посчитал, что я его именно застукала. 

\- Черт, - отозвался Эйрел, мысленно уже прикидывая последствия этого разговора. Судя по голосу, Корделии он тоже дался нелегко, и она вернулась слишком быстро. Значит, случилась не обычная неловкость. Он правильно оценил прессинг, под которым все это время находился Джоул, и либо парень взорвался в разговоре с ней, либо его состояние только усугубилось – настолько, что Корделия теперь винит в этом себя. 

\- С поля боя он отступил, не нарушив строя, - пояснила Корделия. Это прозвучало как попытка сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре, а еще – как крайнее неодобрение со слабым оттенком похвалы – если Эйрел вообще мог представить себе такое. - Но... похоже, всякий раз, когда я пыталась его успокоить, я дергала очередной спусковой крючок. Не прошло и трех минут, а он глядел на меня, так, как смотрят в лицо расстрельной команде. Я заговорила про тебя, чтобы просто попытаться его утешить, но сделала только хуже. Наконец я попыталась зайти с другого конца и спросила, не хочет ли он сам расспросить меня о чем-нибудь, но это, кажется, расстроило его еще сильней. 

Эйрел потер лоб. Расстрельная команда. Похоже, это не просто фигура речи, и на деле Джоул может быть встревожен куда сильней, чем считает Корделия. 

– Ну он хотя бы попросил тебя замолчать. Хорошо, что он все же осмелился на этот шаг. 

Корделия ничего не ответила, но когда Эйрел поднял взгляд, оказалось, что она смотрит на него с выражением, какое он слишком часто видел у нее в первый год жизни на Барраяре – ужас, смешанный со скептицизмом. 

\- Хранить молчание всегда безопаснее, - пояснил Эйрел. - Ты знаешь его секрет, ты - жена его командира, в твоих руках огромная власть – для него было бы гораздо более безопасно просто промолчать и позволить тебе говорить все, что пожелаешь. Это добрый знак, что ему хватило доверия к тебе, чтобы попросить тебя остановиться. 

Или плохой знак: для такого поступка Джоул должен был по-настоящему отчаяться. Эйрел видел, что Корделия и сама пришла к такому же выводу. 

\- О боже... барраярцы! - выдохнула она, и это более обычного походило сейчас на молитву. 

Эйрел развел руками в молчаливом извинении. Посредник в таком деле должен быть по-настоящему незаинтересован, и на эту роль Корделия не подходила, но ей было просто необходимо поговорить с Джоулом. Пожалуй, Эйрел слишком понадеялся на ее почти легендарное умение приводить мысли людей в унисон своим. Ему следовало помнить что Джоул, пусть и моложе его самого, зато образцовый барраярец – в большей степени, сам Эйрел или кто-либо другой, проживший хоть немного бок о бок с Корделией. 

И это должно подсказать им выход, как же выправить ситуацию для Джоула. 

\- Кроме того, - добавила Корделия, заставляя себя вернуться к пересказу событий, - он сказал, что ему запрещено говорить на эту тему - то есть, как я поняла, о склонности к своему полу, хотя он, естественно, выразился довольно невнятно. Он сказал что даже слушать подобные разговоры ему нельзя. Неужели кто-то из его командиров мог законным образом отдать ему подобный приказ? 

Эйрел покачал головой. 

\- Нет, не мог. Кроме прочего, сейчас его командир - я, а ни я, ни Грегор никогда не приказывали ему ничего подобного, как и люди Саймона во время его обучения. Это, похоже, что-то личное. Я никогда не задумывался... 

Он запустил пальцы в волосы. Блестящий, красивый молодой герой, дружелюбный и открытый – конечно, у Джоула кто-то уже должен быть. И этот «кто-то» проинструктировал его, как обеспечить им обоим безопасность и не попасть под обвинение. Навязанные силой инструкции, педантичное повиновение - его любовник должен быть старше и намного опытнее, или просто очень сильной личностью. Возможно, поэтому Джоул не беспокоился, хоть и выдал на допросе свою тайну – точнее, не беспокоился до тех пор, пока Корделия – с подачи Эйрела - сегодня не заговорила об этом в открытую. 

Тут же у него промелькнула мысль о Джесе и обо всем, что он когда-то сделал или не сделал потому, что Джес этого требовал или, наоборот, запрещал. Обо всем, чего он совершенно по-идиотски не боялся, потому что тогда с ним был Джес. Влияние одного человека на другого может быть несоизмеримо велико, когда их связывает общая тайна. 

\- Эйрел, - окликнула Корделия. - Он страшно перепуган возможным нарушением этого приказа. Если кто-то в его личной жизни так сильно его пугает... 

\- Возможно, он боялся скорее тебя, чем этого человека. С его точки зрения ты – темная лошадка, - рассеянно заверил ее Эйрел. Сейчас все его внимание поглощал расчет, что и каким образом он может спасти из этой жуткой мясорубки и сколько это займет времени. 

Джоул заслужил лучшее, по всем статьям. И дело не в том, что Эйрел чувствует к нему; по сути у него просто не было права на это чувство. Важно лишь то, что он может и должен вытащить верного ему человека из невыносимой ситуации, в которую сам же по неосторожности его и загнал. 

\- Думаю, в деле его утешения я преуспею сильней - по крайней мере, мы с ним говорим на одном языке. Ты не знаешь, где он сейчас? 

"Отступил, не нарушив строя", сказала она. Вниз на кухню, к своему обеду? Нет, наверняка он слишком перепуган, чтобы что-либо съесть - или Эйрел просто проецирует на него свои ощущения? Его собственный сэндвич лежал нетронутым на тарелке возле комм-пульта, и даже будь у него время, он был бы не в состоянии есть ни сейчас, ни какое-то время после. 

\- Одна из горничных сказала, что видела, как он бегом поднимался по черной лестнице, - подсказала Корделия. - Полагаю, он мог скрыться в одной из гостевых комнат, хотя я уверена, что он будет держаться подальше от этажа прислуги. 

Эйрел покачал головой. Если опасность погнала человека наверх, он и заберется как можно выше. Единственный вопрос - засядет ли Джоул на чердаке или попробует выбраться на крышу. 

Он сделал шаг к дверям, мимоходом сжав ладонь Корделии, и тут же вызывал по комму наряд СБ, охранявший дом. 

\- Коммандер, я хочу знать, не видели ли вы моего секретаря в течение последних пяти минут... 

*** 

Аркадий сжался в комок на полу у дальней стены чердака и на мгновение позволил себе поверить, что ноги у него подкосились и он задыхается просто от бешеного рывка вверх по лестнице. Он вытащил носовой платок, стер с лица пот и напомнил себе, что большая часть часового перерыва на обед, предоставленного ему премьер-министром, еще в его распоряжении. 

До этого дня ему уже доводилось бывать здесь, пользуясь небрежно брошенным разрешением премьер-министра исследовать дом когда угодно в свободное время. На этом чердаке, например, играли девочки коммодора Куделки, когда бывали тут в гостях. Так что Аркадий имел столько же прав находиться тут, сколько и любой другой. 

Он был не в состоянии думать. Он не будет думать. Чем скорее он забудет слова графини, тем лучше. Он намерен уже сегодня днем притвориться, что все забыл. Он должен постараться. 

Но если это правда, если ее муж - премьер-министр - тоже чувствует к нему... 

Она просто не могла иметь в виду ничего подобного. Такое не может быть правдой. А если это и правда, он не посмеет размышлять об этом. Если он знает эту тайну премьер-министра, значит, он искал мужчину, разыскивал информацию о нем - пусть даже случайно - и его клятва ничего не значит. Он не вправе выслушивать эту клевету, а тем более - верить в нее. 

При звуке открывающейся двери Аркадий застыл и неловко поднялся на ноги, узнав знакомые шаги, приближающиеся по одному из длинных проходов. Нет, нет, не сейчас, еще не сейчас... 

Он все же заставил свои ноги слушаться и просто застыл, прижавшись спиной к стене: двигаться вперед он был не в силах, а бежать было просто некуда. 

Когда из-за стопки каких-то коробок показался премьер-министр, Аркадий заставил себя вытянуться в уставной стойке. От одного этого движения у него зазвенело в ушах, и сердце заколотилось совсем не так, как обычно происходило при виде командира. Он неожиданно почувствовал, как горит его кожа, хотя еще мгновение назад на чердаке было холодно. 

Встретив взгляд Аркадия, премьер-министр чуть ли не нахмурился: 

\- Садитесь, лейтенант. Это приказ. 

Сквозь звон в ушах Аркадий услышал приближающиеся быстрые шаги. 

Это хорошо, что он получил приказ - потому что ноги у него сами подогнулись, совсем как в худшие дни в госпитале, как во всех его кошмарах. Он попробовал поднять взгляд и удостовериться, что все это не кошмарный сон – хотя реальность была не намного лучше, но ладонь на загривке заставила его пригнуть голову. 

Голос премьер-министра был ужасающе мягок. 

\- Дыши, парень, дыши. Первым делом кислород. Остальное подождет. 

Лишь через пару секунд ощущение надвигающейся смерти сменилось чувством полнейшего идиотизма, да еще Аркадий никак не мог заставить себя перестать по-дурацки шевелить пальцами ног. Но он поднял голову не сразу. Рука премьер-министра, в первую секунду прохладная, лежала на его загривке теплой тяжестью, большой палец чуть шевельнулся, проводя по линии коротко постриженных волос. Аркадий не знал, не ослабеет ли он снова, если встретится с ним взглядом. 

Но, полуоткрыв глаза, из-под ресниц он увидел, что премьер-министр опустился рядом с ним на колени. Одно это зрелище заставило его вздернуть голову. Это нельзя, неправильно, он не должен стоять на коленях ради Аркадия, не должен беспокоиться о нем. Наоборот, сам Аркадий - один из тех, кто должен неусыпно следить за здоровьем премьер-министра. 

Но даже когда Аркадий взглянул премьер-министру в глаза, тот не убрал руки. Его пальцы лишь сжались сильней, и на секунду показалось, что он сейчас потрясет Аркадия за загривок, словно нашкодившего щенка. Но премьер-министр всего лишь не давал Аркадию отвести взгляд, как будто тот был способен отвернуться сейчас, под этим напряженным взглядом глаза в глаза. 

"Мне не важно, правда ли это или клевета", осознал Аркадий прежде, чем премьер-министр успел произнести хоть слово. "Я стал бы драться ради тебя с убийцами. Я последовал бы за тобой куда угодно". 

\- Клянусь, - произнес премьер-министр негромким, веским голосом, - и даю свое слово Форкосигана, лейтенант, что у тебя нет никаких оснований меня бояться. 

Аркадий втянул в себя воздух, снова прикрыл глаза и шумно выдохнул. Рука премьер-министра никуда не делась у него с шеи, теплая и тяжелая. Сказанное он знал и так, разумеется - должен был знать - но услышать это произнесенным вслух, подтвержденным клятвой... 

\- И мою жену тоже, - добавил тот сухо, - за исключением случайным образом возникающих и в высшей степени неподобающих бесед. 

Аркадий рассмеялся, машинально - так воздух вырывается из груди при ударе в солнечное сплетение. Премьер-министр улыбнулся, едва заметно и с сожалением, словно все, что наговорила графиня, можно было отнести на счет ее эксцентричности, а к ней он давно привык. Взгляд его оставался напряженным, пронзительным, глаза не сощурились в улыбке, и он пристально изучал реакцию Аркадия. 

\- Извини меня за это, - добавил Форкосиган. - Уверяю тебя, ты в любой момент мог бы попросить ее прекратить. 

Аркадий поморщился при этом воспоминании и, еще хуже, при том подтексте, которые имело утверждение Форкосигана: значит, об этой беседе графиня уже рассказала мужу все. Но если она сказала ему, что... 

Премьер-министр крепче сжал пальцы, и его улыбка исчезла, сменившись абсолютной серьезностью. 

\- Надеюсь, ты хорошо помнишь, лейтенант – на эту должность тебя выбрал я сам. Пускай ты не приносил вассальную присягу мне лично, но ты - мой человек, и я за тебя отвечаю. Ты под моей защитой, и ты должен знать, что если почувствуешь угрозу - откуда бы она ни исходила, насколько бы личной ни была - я сделаю все, что в моей власти, чтобы защитить тебя. Не из моей симпатии к тебе, не потому, что моей жене ты нравишься и не в благодарность за твою прекрасную работу – а просто потому, что я предложил тебе служить мне, и ты изъявил согласие. С этого момента я отвечаю за тебя и никогда об этом не забуду. 

У Аркадия перехватило горло. Сказанное означало, что премьер-министр знает про него всё и всё равно намерен его защищать. Даже Дядюшка потребовал от Аркадия клятвы в обмен на свою защиту – что было вполне разумно – но премьер-министр предложил ее просто так, без каких-либо условий. А если этот человек произносит "все, что в моей власти", он обещает невыразимо много. 

Аркадий наконец обрел дыхание и выдавил: 

\- Да, сэр. 

Нужно было как минимум поблагодарить его или ответить какой-нибудь эпической клятвой, вроде тех, что в балладах занимают до десяти строф, но в эту минуту Аркадий был способен только произнести "да". Никогда в жизни он не находился в такой безопасности и одновременно так, словно весь мир вот-вот рухнет. Только прикосновение Форкосигана держало его здесь, будто якорь. 

Форкосиган на мгновение стиснул пальцы у него на загривке и совсем отпустил, собираясь сесть. Аркадий торопливо подобрал ноги, и премьер-министр опустился на пол прямо рядом с ним, так близко, как только позволял узкий чердачный проход. 

\- Вряд ли ты пообедал, - заметил он совершенно обычным голосом. Аркадий пару раз моргнул и откинул голову, прижавшись затылком к стене, чтобы не возникло искушения потрогать место, где только что лежала ладонь Форкосигана. Сейчас шее там было прохладно. 

\- Нет, сэр, - ответил он, стараясь вернуться мыслями к обыденному порядку дел. Обед. Да. - А вы? Графиня сказала, что вы пишете письмо лорду Форкосигану, вы успели дописать?.. 

Премьер-министр отмахнулся. 

\- Если Майлз прожил эти двадцать лет без толики доброго родительского совета, которой я собирался его сейчас одарить, то еще один день он как-нибудь справится. Но нет, пообедать и я не успел. 

Форкосиган - премьер-министр? нет, здесь, на чердаке, сидя на полу, он был просто Форкосиганом - полез в задний карман и извлек оттуда небольшую плоскую коробочку, полную чего-то, и скорее всего не мятных пастилок для свежего дыхания. Он извлек одну таблетку и протянул коробочку Аркадию: 

\- Нейтрализатор желудочного сока и глюкоза в одном препарате: одновременно успокоит желудок и добавит сахара в кровь. 

Опасность рецидива форкосигановской язвы была одной из пяти основных медицинских проблем, которые должен был отслеживать Аркадий; от него требовалось, чтобы премьер-министр не испытывал сильный стресс на пустой желудок или не заменял еду чашкой кофе. Должно быть, в самого Форкосигана эта привычка была вколочена так же накрепко, как и в Аркадия, и что такое язва желудка, тот помнил прекрасно. 

Аркадий поблагодарил и закинул в рот маленькую розовую пастилку. У нее оказался вкус блестяники - его любимый. Он не удержался от улыбки, разгрызая отдающую мелом конфетку. Форкосиган улыбнулся в ответ и забрал коробочку обратно. 

И тут до Аркадия дошло, что премьер-министр - Форкосиган - знает про него, и графиня знает, и она все рассказала - по крайней мере, похоже на то, что действительно рассказала... 

Он был в расстройстве, в смятении, и Форкосиган отыскал его на чердаке и пообещал свою защиту. 

Аркадий почувствовал, как улыбка исчезает с его лица. Он по-прежнему связан собственным обещанием. Он давал клятву не вступать в отношения с мужчинами, не принадлежащими к организации Дядюшки. А если бы Форкосиган был одним из них, он знал бы кодовые слова и уже бы назвал их . И даже будь их отношения возможны, они таили бы в себе страшную угрозу. Защитить Аркадия Форкосиган может, но тогда сам окажется в огромной опасности. Скандал затронет графиню, молодого лорда Форкосигана в Академии, всю политическую партию премьер-министра, всех его союзников. В этом деле – как и во всей его работе с момента знакомства с премьер-министром - Аркадию достаточно допустить только одну ошибку, и пострадает вся Империя. 

\- Знаешь, - беспечно заметил Форкосиган - он сидел, привалившись спиной к стопке коробок, а взгляд блуждал где-то по низкому потолку, - в тот самый день, когда я встретил Корделию, она обозвала меня наемным убийцей, а два дня спустя прямо в лицо назвала Комаррским Мясником. 

Челюсть у Аркадия упала, и лишь через пару секунд, припомнив свой собственный разговор с графиней, он сообразил, что такое поведение для нее как раз не удивительно. Форкосиган склонил голову, разглядывая Аркадия, его глаза освещала теплая улыбка. Аркадий понял, что тот приглашает его ответить. 

\- Это... звучит не слишком многообещающим началом, сэр. 

Форкосиган кивнул и снова посмотрел куда-то в сторону. 

\- В тот момент она была моей пленной, и мы находились в крайне суровых условиях. Говоря честно, эти условия можно назвать просто непригодными для человека. Начало было ужасное, а продолжение и того хуже. Пока она не приехала на Барраяр, я и не думал, что из этого что-то выйдет - но вот мы здесь, двадцать один год спустя. С тех пор я знаю, что плохое начало – не причина сдаваться. 

Сердце Аркадия снова зачастило. Форкосиган поглядел на него и улыбнулся почти застенчивой, невозможной улыбкой. И Аркадий с ужасом понял, что расплывается в ответной улыбке, откровенно, опрометчиво, но не смог бы ее сдержать, даже зная, что этим снова себя выдает. 

Форкосиган перестал его сверлить взглядом и встал. Аркадий попытался сделать то же, придерживаясь за стену, и уже перенес вес на ноги, но Форкосиган сурово махнул ему рукой - сядь! - и он повиновался. Сделав шаг в сторону, Форкосиган разглядывал что-то на самом верху стопки картонных коробок. 

\- Эти годы также изменили мой взгляд на неловкие, неудобные и неприемлемые разговоры, - объяснил Форкосиган. Он запустил руку в коробку и принялся рыться в бумагах - судя по шуршанию, там лежала настоящая бумага, а не пластиковые распечатки. - Корделия совершенствуется с практикой и все же остается очень... бетанкой в выборе темы для бесед. Если разговор тебе неудобен, ты всегда можешь сказать ей об этом, не опасаясь ни обидеть её, ни через нее оскорбить меня. 

Форкосиган поглядел на Аркадия, ожидая подтверждения, что тот понял, и Аркадий кивнул. Сегодня он именно так и поступил, хотя назвать тот разговор просто неудобным – слишком сильное преуменьшение. Хотя, быть может, для графини такая беседа действительно не была чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Быть может, премьер-министр сейчас отодвинулся, когда увидел, что Аркадий улыбается. Быть может, его неверно поняли. 

\- С другой стороны, - продолжил Форкосиган, перелистывая страницу и наклоняя к свету бумагу – что-то рукописное, как показалось Аркадию, старый полуразборчивый курсив, - если Корделия поднимет тему, которую ты не рискнешь поддержать, потому что она неуместна – и даже, наверное, противозаконна... 

Значит, речь идет о той самой клевете. Аркадий замер. Форкосиган наклонил лист в другую сторону, вчитался. 

\- В этом случае тебе стоит знать, что Корделия заговорит на такую опасную тему без оглядки на возможные последствия только с человеком, которому абсолютно доверяет. Понимаешь, она разделяет мое высокое мнение о тебе, поэтому без стеснения поднимает в разговоре с собою те же вопросы, что и со мной. Поверь: она, как и ты, не предаст ничьего доверия. Если что-то из сказанного ею тебя заинтересует, то обсуждать с нею эти вопросы совершенно безопасно. 

Аркадий уставился на свои ладони. Если он посмотрит сейчас на Форкосигана – и если Форкосиган глядит сейчас на него - если он просто допустит к себе в голову эту мысль, то, безусловно, поступит бесчестно. "Не спрашивать - ни словом, ни делом". Дело не просто в беседе и не только в графине. 

\- Спасибо, сэр, - ответил Аркадий осторожно, с особой тщательностью подбирая слова. – Мне приятно это знать. И задним числом я... 

Он осекся, сбился. Задним числом было ясно: ничего другого он ответить графине не мог бы, разве что быть чуть повежливее. Он все еще не знал, о чем может заговорить с Форкосиганом, как бы отчаянно ему этого ни хотелось. Впервые он отсчитывал часы до окончания своего рабочего дня. 

Оба замолчали. Даже бумага не шелестела. Должно быть, Форкосиган застыл совершенно недвижно, а Аркадий не смел поднять на него глаз. 

Наконец Форкосиган произнес: 

\- Возможно, ты бы мог счесть эту беседу интересной при других обстоятельствах. Возможно, тебе потребуется поговорить прежде с кем-то еще – и тебе нужна увольнительная, чтобы повидаться с этим человеком. 

\- Да, - быстро и благодарно отозвался Джоул, даже не удивляясь, как Форкосиган это понял. - Я должен кое с кем побеседовать прежде, чем смогу говорить с графиней о... на эту тему. Но я… я это сделаю… потому что хочу поговорить с ней, если только сумею. 

В эту секунду он мечтал о разговоре с Дядюшкой не меньше, чем тогда, в свои шестнадцать лет, когда он разглядывал номер на карточке и спрашивал себя, ответит ли майор лорд Форгороф, если позвонить. И если - если, если, если! - он добровольно рискнет предстать перед графиней, и если выяснит, что понял Форкосигана верно, и если Дядюшка его отпустит… В любом случае, Форкосигана Аркадий не боялся. Он вообще ничего не боялся, кроме одного: жуткого искушения махнуть рукой на всякую осторожность и честь. 

Форкосиган молчал так долго, что Аркадий наконец отважился поднять взгляд. Тот напряженно разглядывал какой-то лист картона, крепко вцепившись в его края. Вот он открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, сжал губы, снова открыл. 

– Только если ты этого хочешь, - наконец произнес Форкосиган медленно, и в первый раз за все время Аркадий ощутил в нем какую-то неуверенность. Это все из-за меня, понял он. Потому, что он не уверен, чего мне действительно этого хочется. Сперва мысль опьянила, но мгновение спустя показалась ужасной. Он не вправе говорить откровенно, однако оставить Форкосигана в сомнениях – совсем невыносимо. 

И снова, несмотря на все, что Форкосиган сказал, успокоить Аркадия ему удавалось без слов. 

\- Сэр, - окликнул Аркадий, и Форкосиган резко взглянул на него. Он протянул руку. Форкосиган одним решительным шагом сократил расстояние между ними – хотя и не подошел вплотную – и протянул ладонь, чтобы помочь подняться. Дистанцию сократил сам Аркадий, приняв и крепко стиснув его руку. Секунда, и хватка Форкосигана тоже сделалась крепче. 

Аркадий полагал, что это рукопожатие будет лишь символом, и собирался встать самостоятельно, но Форкосиган поднял его на ноги прежде, чем он успел напрячь мышцы. Внезапно они оказались лицом к лицу, разделенные лишь сцепленными в пожатии ладонями. Аркадий обескуражено осознал, что смотрит на своего командира сверху вниз. Так близко друг к другу они прежде не стояли ни разу, и аура Форкосигана создавала облик большого человека, пусть на самом деле ростом он был невысок. 

\- Выдыхай, лейтенант,- мягко посоветовал Форкосиган. Наверное, он и сам на эту секунду затаил дыхание. Он держался за руку Аркадия, но теперь Аркадий отвечал ему тем же. 

\- Да, сэр, - отозвался он. - Да. 

*** 

Эйрел разбирал коробку с бумагами, когда тихий осторожный зуммер наручного комма Джоула заставил его поднять голову. Джоул с энтузиазмом отнесся к предложению Эйрела взглянуть на записки адъютанта шестого графа Форкосигана - в некотором роде его предшественника. 

(«Сравнение не совсем точно», неожиданно подумал Эйрел. «Точно не». Хотя в этом свете иначе выглядел бы тот факт, что все поля бумаг изрисованы портретами шестого графа). 

Это занятие дало обоим время восстановить равновесие, справиться с собой, но Эйрел честно не мог бы признаться, кому из них двоих это было нужнее. Когда он выпустил руку Джоула - на секунды или целые века позже, чем следовало - то снова ощущал себя подростком, выходящим из конюшен. Смехотворно, в его-то возрасте. 

В его возрасте такое – воистину неожиданный подарок. 

Но сейчас их тихая пауза между делами подошла к концу. Джоул приглушил зуммер и сообщил: 

\- Сэр, надо возвращаться в офис. Министр Растка уже, наверное, ждет вас. 

Эйрел кивнул, отложил бумаги, которые проглядывал, и отряхнул с ладоней пыль. Надо надеяться, что записки адъютанта шестого графа еще живы, а не рассыпались в прах и не использованы Майлзом, Айвеном и Еленой или девочками Ку для своих игр в шпионские секреты. 

Джоул аккуратно закрыл ту коробку, которую изучал, и пошел вслед за ним по узкому чердачному проходу, как и положено, в шаге позади. В тот момент, когда они вышли в коридор, он сократил дистанцию, подтянувшись практически вплотную, а на лестнице плавно выдвинулся вперед. Порой Эйрела особо раздражало именно это требование протокола: окажись он настолько неуклюж, что поскользнется на ступенях, ему совсем не хотелось свалить с ног своего секретаря, а если у подножия лестницы их ждут убийцы, дело будет совсем скверно, и командира Джоул собой не прикроет. Хотя с другой стороны такая диспозиция означала, что у него есть возможность пять лестничных пролетов подряд украдкой разглядывать Джоула. 

Он только подумал, что стоит взять Джоула с собой на чердак еще раз, поискать эти бумаги, как тот вдруг резко остановился. У Эйрела, стоявшего парой ступенек выше, был хороший обзор из-за его плеча. На лестничную площадку перед ними вышла Корделия. 

Она кинула быстрый взгляд на Джоула, потом на мужа и обратно, и лицо ее было осторожно бесстрастным. Эйрел внезапно вспомнил, как она беспокоилась из-за Джоула в тот момент, и что он ушел, почти ничего ей не сказав – сначала надо было решить самую важную задачу, но теперь он подумал, не ошибся ли с приоритетами, настолько Корделия выглядела неуверенной. Эйрел быстро спустился еще на несколько ступенек и встал между нею и Джоулом. 

Джоул спустился вслед за ним, самым медленным шагом, и встал точно за плечом: не поворачивая головы, Эйрел видел секретаря самым уголком глаза. Тот не шевелился, и выражение его лица было таким же настороженным, как у Корделии. Они зеркалили друг друга. Эйрел стоял между ними, и если всмотреться, мог бы увидеть, как отражается в двух парах глаз, словно в бесконечном коридоре зеркал. 

Но сейчас не его дело заговаривать с ними - во их же благо. Корделия и Джоул способны разобраться друг с другом сами, или ничего не выйдет. Эйрел стоял молча и неподвижно, глядя на обоих и выжидая. 

\- Лейтенант, - начала Корделия. 

\- Миледи, - коротко ответил Джоул. 

В следующую секунду они заговорили одновременно: "Полагаю…" - Джоул и "Мне стоило…" - Корделия, и тут же оба осеклись. При этом они приложили все усилия, чтобы не улыбнуться и не дать собеседнику подумать, что кто-то воспринимает происходящее недостаточно серьезно. Интересно, поняли ли это они сами? 

Джоул чуть поклонился, отдавая первое слово Корделии, и она произнесла: 

\- Приношу свои извинения за то, что случилось сегодня днем: боюсь, я так вас заговорила, что не дала даже пообедать. Необдуманный поступок с моей стороны. Сейчас повар пакует для вас обоих что-нибудь поесть с собой: перекусите, когда выдастся возможность. 

Джоул чуть улыбнулся: 

\- Спасибо, мэм. И я тоже должен извиниться. Пока мне не о чем вас спросить... - в этих словах прозвучало эхо пережитого стресса, однако Эйрел знал, что дело в букве запрета, которому следовал Джоул. – Но полагаю, вскоре вопросы у меня появятся. Возможно, даже завтра, если... если это будет уместно, миледи. 

Завтра. Эйрел уставился в пол, твердо запрещая себе об этом думать. Сегодняшний день будет тянуться вечность, если он станет себе твердить "завтра, завтра!". 

\- В любое время, лейтенант, - заверила его Корделия. - Завтра - прекрасно, в любой другой день - тоже. 

\- Я понял, мэм, - ответил Джоул, и Эйрел, подняв глаза, успел заметить его четкий твердый кивок – максимальная имитация воинского отдания чести, какую он мог адресовать Корделии - и ее теплую ответную улыбку. 

Лишь теперь Корделия одарила такой же улыбкой мужа - первый знак прямого внимания, который она сейчас ему уделила. Быстро чмокнув его в губы, она проскользнула мимо него и двинулась наверх. Эйрел заметил, что Джоул тоже смотрит ей вслед. Он встретил его взгляд и улыбнулся, робко и едва заметно, и Эйрел ответил ему улыбкой, по всем статьям - совершенно дурацкой. 

На этот раз Джоул, чтобы занять свое место в авангарде на лестнице, прошел мимо него почти вплотную, и их пальцы мельком коснулись друг друга. До самого нижнего вестибюля Эйрел смотрел ему в спину и улыбался. 

*** 

Этим вечером они с Корделией ужинали в своих комнатах наедине. Эйрел с огромным, подходящим этому дню, облегчением закрыл за собою дверь, успев заметить, что и Корделию явно отпустило в ту же секунду. Она чувствовала то же самое. 

\- Милый капитан, - тихо произнес он и еще не успел договорить, как Корделия обернулась и протянула к нему руки. Он заключил ее в крепкие объятия, уткнувшись лицом в плечо. 

Несколько секунд они молчали. 

\- Знаешь, хотя в этот день никто из нас не рисковал жизнью, но… – начала она. 

Эйрел кивнул, не договаривая фразы. Он вдруг понял, что смеется, почти беззвучно хихикает, и тут Корделия подхватила от него этот приступ смеха. Они стояли, вцепившись друг в друга, и беспомощно хохотали, пока им не пришлось разорвать объятия – иначе, "заводя" друг друга, они не могли остановиться и отдышаться. 

По общему согласию они двинулись к обеденному столику, уселись, где обычно. Сюда Корделия привела Джоула на обед; уже придвигая стул, Эйрел понял, что именно на это место она предложила лейтенанту сегодня сесть. 

Корделия уселась напротив. Когда Эйрел поглядел на нее, она снова была серьезна. Она помнила, что Эйрел мог пока не получить подтверждения своим догадкам. 

С беспокойством – легчайшей тенью того, что было днем - она поинтересовалась: 

\- И как он? 

Эйрел открыл было рот, но тут понял, что мысленно прикидывает сначала одно, потом другое, делает непривычные прежде расчеты – и почти сразу ответил: 

\- Ты станешь хуже к нему относиться, если я сохраню его секреты от тебя? 

Корделия явно оторопела. Как и Эйрел в ту самую секунду, когда понял, что не может абсолютно свободно говорить с той, с которой советовался обо всем – которой поверял все свои признания – эти двадцать лет. Но побледневшее лицо и распахнутые глаза Джоула, и то, как он после этого поверил ему, сразу и безоговорочно... Никто, сколько бы ему ни было лет, не заслужил, чтобы его уязвимые места обсуждали за глаза. Эйрел о них промолчит. Он обещал защитить Джоула и сделает это, даже в такой форме. 

\- Нет, - отозвалась Корделия мгновенно и почти машинально. Эйрел видел, что эта мысль заставила ее сперва нахмуриться, потом сочувственно улыбнуться. – Я понимаю, что между вами может быть что-то личное. Просто не думала, что это личное начнется прежде, чем я успею с ним поговорить и все объяснить. Или вы уже сами со всем разобрались? Там наверху вы пробыли достаточно долго. 

\- Нет, - так же моментально ответил Эйрел. Потирая лицо, он старался не запутаться, снова припоминая то, что сказал ему Джоул – и так же осторожно, как и тот, подбирая слова. - Нет, до этого еще далеко. Как он сказал... он поговорит с тобой, когда сможет - если сможет. Я лишь заверил его, что поговорить с тобой будет совершенно правильно. И... 

Он взял минутную паузу, прикидывая, как одной фразой выразить все то, что они с Джоулом друг другу так и не сказали. Корделия терпеливо ждала, пока он наконец не договорит: 

\- Думаю, мне удалось создать у него впечатление, что ему есть что с тобой обсудить. 

Корделия улыбнулась, и Эйрел рискнул ответить такой же улыбкой. 

\- Ты не обязан рассказывать мне, о чем вы говорили, словами или как-то еще. Ты прав, Джоул скажет мне то, что захочет, когда будет для этого готов. 

Как-то чересчур легко она согласилась. Из чувства противоречия Эйрел почувствовал необходимость возразить. 

\- Ты имеешь право требовать от меня честности, это однозначно. 

\- Честности - да. - Корделия задумчиво наморщила лоб. - Я имею на это все права. Например, если ты заявляешь мне, что у вас с Джоулом ничего пока не улажено, а на самом деле вы вдвоем планируете сбежать на Афон, тогда ты поступаешь нечестно по отношению ко мне. 

Предположение насчет Афона было полностью риторическим и ответа не требовало. Эйрел оперся подбородком на руки и наблюдал, как его жена разбирает проблему. От этого зрелища он никогда не уставал. 

\- А вот чего у меня - и ни у кого – нет, так это права требовать от тебя полной откровенности. Вот почему фаст-пента - это всегда насилие. Не потому, что она заставляет тебя сказать правду, а потому, что не позволяет самому решать, какую именно правду говорить, а какую нет. Это... 

Корделия замолчала, хмурясь и глядя куда-то вдаль. Этот ход мысли должен был бы ей напомнить ее собственный гнев на то, что Джоула допросили с фаст-пентой, но сейчас ее лицо было скорее задумчивым. Когда через несколько секунд она снова перевела взгляд на Эйрела, он понял, что она оборвала цепочку своих размышлений, вернувшись к самому важному. А то, до чего сейчас додумалась, она пока рассказывать не собирается. 

\- Я уверена, есть вещи, которые ты не расскажешь лейтенанту обо мне ни при каких обстоятельствах. Будет только справедливо, если ты так же не станешь рассказывать всё о нем мне. Снимаю свой вопрос и предлагаю взамен одно замечание. Судя по его словам там, на лестнице, я навредила не слишком сильно? 

Эйрел улыбнулся. 

\- Полагаю, нет. Мы немного поговорили, а потом еще двадцать минут проглядывали старые бумаги – кажется, Джоул заодно сортировал их. Я видел, как он украдкой перекладывал страницы в другом порядке. 

Корделия хмыкнула 

\- Безусловный рефлекс, образовался за несколько недель, что он ведет твои дела. Когда я в последний раз общалась с Антониу, он сказал, что до сих пор ловит себя на попытке рассортировать свои собственные письма в том порядке, что было принято у тебя. 

Эйрел внезапно почувствовал, что проголодался, и принялся снимать крышки с блюд. Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как им с Джоулом удалось улучить четверть часа между назначенными встречами и распаковать свой ланч на письменном столе Эйрела. В этом не было ничего необычного – они, бывало, уже так завтракали или ужинали - но на этот раз Эйрел помедлил, прежде чем отослать Джоула из кабинета после быстрого перекуса. Почему-то казалось, что этот ланч был чем-то личным, чем-то совсем иным. "Лейтенант", окликнул он и стряхнул микроскопическую крошку с его формы. Джоул чуть приподнял бровь, с легким намеком на улыбку и подверг своего командира краткому секундному осмотру. Затем смахнул что-то с груди его кителя и сказал: "Вот так, сэр. Теперь все прекрасно"… 

Корделия хмыкнула, и Эйрел резко вернулся к реальности. Глаза его жены сияли, и Эйрел, склонив голову, улыбнулся. 

\- Ну, извини, извини. Я и не собиралась спрашивать, просто попыталась придумать, каким бы словом назвать выражение твоего лица и при этом не уронить твое достоинство. 

Эйрел фыркнул и осмелился вновь поднять взгляд. 

\- Как и всегда, мое достоинство в твоем полном распоряжении, делай с ним что хочешь. 

\- Тогда - очаровательное, - усмехнулась Корделия. 

Эйрел молча покачал головой – обвинение неопровержимо! – и принялся накладывать себе еду. Он попытался выбрать более безопасную тему для беседы: 

\- А когда у тебя были известия от Антониу? Мне от него ничего не приходило уже несколько месяцев - с той самой пачки писем из дипломатической почты, которые он зашифровал кодом вручную, просто потому, что соскучился в посольстве. Полагаю, с тех пор как раз пришел срок отвечать на очередную пачку сообщений с Земли. 

Корделия улыбнулась, положила на себе на тарелку порцию синтезированного мяса – весь натуральный белок на столе оставался в распоряжении Эйрела. Они оба прекрасно отличали на вкус одно от другого, под каким бы соусом мясо ни приготовили. Хотя Эйрел подозревал, что ни одного из них обоих это не беспокоит так сильно, как повара и его штат. 

\- Помнится, Саймон тогда не один день исходил желчью, а его аналитики так и забегали. Но да, я получила вчера от Антониу длинное послание. Оно, как и положено, адресовано нам обоим, но рассказывает он по большей части про девушку, в которую безумно влюбился. Она работает в посольстве Пола, всего в квартале от барраярского. Так что я приняла это послание на свой счет и отправила ему в ответ несколько разумных советов. 

Эйрел рассмеялся и рискнул поинтересоваться, в чем состояли разумные советы для Антониу и его леди с Пола. Они ужинали и вели совершенно обычную, уютную беседу - про Антониу, про корабельную службу Смита, про последнее письмо Майлза: оба сошлись на том, что это был вовсе не шифр, а просто шедевр лаконичности. Они дошли до кофе, пирожных и разговора о том, какой разбор устроила Элис письмам своего сына из Академии, и тут Корделия заметила, как бы случайно, но идеально в нужный момент: 

\- А закончив песочить за глаза беднягу Айвена, Элис заметила, что Саймон попросил ее узнать у меня, не завел ли ты в последнее время новых хобби. 

И тут же все мысли, которые безостановочно крутились у него в голове - про Джоула, Саймона, честность, откровенность и снова про Джоула - резко приобрели первостепенную важность. 

\- Пару дней назад Саймон угрожал мне сделать именно это. Полагаю, мне не стоит этому удивляться. Она понимает, о чем именно она спросила? 

Корделия одарила его очень бетанской одобрительной улыбкой - до этого момента он не упоминал, что говорил с Саймоном, но теперь это стало очевидно. 

\- Да. Она прямо на глазах переключилась в роль Профессиональной Судии Высшего Света. А это означает, что Саймон решил напустить ее на нас. 

"На нас". Это настолько его успокоило, что он не стал даже протестовать и просить более подробного пересказа их разговора. 

\- Я ответила, что на хобби у тебя сейчас так же мало времени, как и прежде, но я очень надеюсь на вашу с лейтенантом Джоулом дружбу. Элис безнадежно вздохнула, и у нас завязалась регулярная дискуссия о том, начну ли я когда-нибудь мыслить благоразумно. 

Эйрел осторожно улыбнулся: 

\- Элис такая оптимистка. 

\- Порой вплоть до самообмана, - весело согласилась Корделия. - В любом случае, я уверена, что она сделает еще одну попытку, как только придумает какой-нибудь новый и интересный эвфемизм, имеющий отношение к лейтенанту Джоулу. 

Эйрел вопросительно приподнял бровь; Корделия склонила голову, выжидая. Да, она предложила ему говорить прямо. И нет, она не собирается на него давить. 

\- Я надеюсь, ты поправишь ее, если она снова упомянет о нем в настолько шутливых терминах. 

\- Конечно. Джоул не тот человек, с которым стоит шутить. 

У Эйрела перехватило дыхание, и он оставил попытки притвориться, что совершенно не хочет об этом поговорить - не о самой проблеме по сути, а о том, о чем он вправе поделиться с другим человеком. Он нашел он себе оправдание: большую часть Корделия уже знает, и Джоул знает, что она знает, так что... 

\- Сегодня на чердаке все было... знаешь эти сказки, где на герое лежит проклятье, но он никому не может рассказать, как его снять? Мы как-то ухитрились понять друг друга - по крайней мере, я на это надеюсь - но я не имею ни малейшего представления, что будет дальше. Я полагал, у него уже есть кто-то, к кому он испытывает чувства, но он... он так на меня смотрел... 

Джоул смотрел на него сияющими глазами, полными неприкрытой надежды и желания. Эйрел онемел, не в силах думать ничего, кроме "Значит, не я один?". На несколько блаженных минут он поверил, что никакого «другого» быть не может - да и как могло бы, если Джоул так на него смотрит? Но вскоре до него дошло, что, в конце концов, у него самого есть та, кому в первую очередь принадлежит его любовь. Можно лишь надеяться, что любимый человек Джоула настолько же уступчив, как и Корделия, но насколько велики шансы на это? Однако Джоул решительно утверждал, что сможет как минимум получить право свободно поговорить с Корделией - он протянул Эйрелу руку, он сказал «да». Он знает, что делает; Эйрелу остается только верить в это. 

Он опустил глаза, чтобы не видеть ласковую улыбку жены. 

\- У меня лишь одна мысль в голове вертелась – не завидую тому, с кем у Джоула состоится разговор сегодня вечером. Потому что он решительно настроен получить свободу от своих обязательств и затем поговорить с тобой обо мне. И я очень боюсь, что уже сейчас он жертвует гораздо большим, чем я сам. 

Корделия внезапно встала. Зачем, удивился Эйрел. Но она просто придвинула поближе давно пустующее кресло Майлза и пересела туда, поставив одну ногу на подножку, словно устанавливая мостик между ними двоими. Эйрел положил руку ей на колено, она сжала его плечо. 

\- Выбирать ему, дорогой. Если он совершает прямой выбор между тобой и неким человеком, который пугает его настолько, что он не смеет говорить честно - что ж. Это его дело. 

Эйрел кивнул. Теперь для прояснения ситуации надо было сказать еще одно – и он произнес чуть замедленным, ровным тоном: 

\- Ты ведь знаешь, ты не единственная, с кем я обязан быть честен. 

\- Да, - согласилась Корделия. Эйрел посмотрел на нее долгим взглядом, чтобы она точно поняла, что теперь речь идет совершенно не про Джоула. Потом он снова уставился в стол, но руки с ее колена не убрал, точно это был его якорь. Теплая ладонь Корделии накрыла его собственную. 

\- С другой стороны, я уже успела заметить, что вся прямота и объективность барраярцев куда-то исчезает, как только о сексуальных действиях или даже романтических чувствах заговаривают друг с другом представители разных поколений. 

Эйрел слегка улыбнулся. 

\- Правило четвертое и семнадцатое, насколько я помню. И еще двадцать девятое и тридцатое. Тебе понадобилось время, чтобы выяснить: не важно, сколько именно поколений и в каком направлении здесь затронуты. 

\- Я исхожу из того, что мы объясняем положение дел людям, которые пока что не в курсе. - В голосе Корделии на мгновение отчетливо прорезался бетанский акцент. Но следующие слова она произнесла уже своим обычным - менее напряженным, мягким, приглушенным - голосом. - О ком именно ты беспокоишься? 

Эйрел вздохнул и покачал головой. Что за невозможный вопрос. 

\- Грегор - мой император. Не важно, что по возрасту я ему в отцы гожусь. - Фактически, Грегор был одного года рождения с Джоулом, а если бы в первом браке у Эйрела родилась дочь, она могла быть ровесницей матери Джоула, но сейчас это было не важно. - Есть вещи, о которых я с Грегором пока не говорил; вещи, которые я не собираюсь рассказывать ему никогда; вещи, которые просто его не касаются. И эта история отвечает сразу трем условиям. Но в то же время может случиться, что все всплывет само. Представить не могу, что я тогда смогу ему ответить. 

\- А ты можешь себе представить, что вообще рассказываешь об этом кому-то? - мягко уточнила Корделия. – Когда ты докладываешь своему императору о делах, касающихся твоей службы ему, ты должен говорить правду, как он того просит и требует. Но когда ты обсуждаешь с приемным сыном свои личные дела, о которых он узнал помимо твоего желания, это совсем другое дело. 

Эйрел вздохнул и кивком согласился с разумными доводами Корделии. К сожалению, они не могли и не давали ответа на безнадежный вопрос - только бесконечную цепочку "если". 

\- Саймон знает достаточно. Если ты будешь так добра держать Элис в курсе дела в самом общем смысле, когда она спросит, то она без сомнения доставит ему все необходимые разведданные. Ему хватит информации, чтобы решить, должен ли он пойти с этим к императору. Или потребовать, чтобы я это сделал сам, возможно - он не возьмется за этот разговор, соверши я нечто, что потребуется объяснять Грегору. 

Сказанного было достаточно, чтобы попросить Корделию и Элис избавить его от подобного разговора с Саймоном напрямую, но он подумал, что если зайдет так далеко, они обе сами захотят вступиться. 

\- И если это случится, - твердо сказала Корделия, - и если Грегор спросит меня, не была ли я обманута или не использовал ли ты, пусть неумышленно, свое служебное положение, чтобы принудить лейтенанта сделать то, на что он в ином случае не пошел бы, я смогу ответить ему отрицательно на оба вопроса. Эйрел, после того случая с Фордроздой Грегор не будет торопиться тебя осуждать. Ты можешь думать иначе, но даже если ты ему и расскажешь, он тебе ничего не сделает. 

Эйрел слегка покачал головой. 

\- Дело не в том, что он сделает. А в том, что подумает. Я понятия не имею, какие рассказы он слышал о кронпринце, но я не хочу... 

\- Хватит, - оборвала его Корделия, крепко стиснув ладонь. – Эти вещи нельзя сравнивать. Я знаю это, ты знаешь, и если в ближайшем будущем Грегор этого еще не будет знать, то тоже быстро разберется. И конец обсуждению. 

\- Этому - конец, - согласился Эйрел. Корделия вновь сжала его руку, но ничего не сказала. Тогда он осторожно начал: - Но Майлз – он гораздо больше барраярец, чем ты склонна его считать… 

Корделия попыталась заговорить с таким решительным выражением на лице, словно была готова разделаться с его страхами насчет Майлза так же быстро, как отмела страхи по поводу Грегора. И Эйрел вдруг понял, что этот вопрос серьезней и пугает его гораздо сильней, и его рука невольно дернулась накрыть ее ладонь. 

Корделия словно переключилась – и осторожно произнесла: 

\- Ты знаешь, дело в том самом «эффекте наблюдателя»: каждого из нас Майлз воспринимает в наших собственных понятиях. 

Эйрел поморщился, но согласился. Начни он возражать, и поступил бы не лучше, чем Корделия, всегда доказывающая ему обратное - что в Майлзе все же больше от бетанца, чем считает его отец. 

\- Но если дело до этого дойдет, разговаривать с ним – мое дело. Ты должна будешь уступить этот разговор мне, даже если это будет значить... 

Он осекся, попытавшись вообразить, как они с Майлзом могут по этому поводу поссориться, и очень быстро дошел до крайней озадаченности. Точнее, мгновенно вообразил себе множество самых ужасных вещей, которые... 

\- Он не ты, мой дорогой, - вмешалась Корделия. - Он совершенно точно - не тот человек, каким был ты в свои двадцать, и что еще важнее, ты - не твой отец. Однако если старые модели будут стоять между вами... 

Вот в чем дело, понял Эйрел. Его вдруг словно дернули в разные стороны два совершенно не связанных друг с другом воспоминания. Первое – полдюжины отвратительных, плавающих в алкогольном тумане ссор, которые состоялись у него с отцом в дни после смерти жены и презренного фарса похорон. Второе – Корделия, тогда еще коммандер Нейсмит, одним решительным движением ножа вскрывает ему нагноившуюся рану на ноге, и давление и боль внезапно делаются переносимыми. 

\- Нет. - Эйрел заморгал, чувствуя, и уже не в первый раз, как будто он влюбился в свою жену заново и только что. – Нет, думаю, он не такой. 

Корделия наклонилась и поцеловала его. 

\- И ты тоже. И единственное, в чем мы неизменно можем быть уверены - что он нас еще удивит. 

Эйрел криво усмехнулся. 

\- Допустим. 

\- Значит, бессмысленно пытаться угадать, как ты поступишь, если тебе когда-нибудь придется обсуждать это с Майлзом, - радостно закончила Корделия. 

\- Обещай мне одно, - попросил он. - Обещай, что если дело до того дойдет и у тебя появится искушение уладить наши проблемы ради нашего же блага, ты этому искушению не поддашься. Я не знаю, хватит ли мне смелости настоять на этом, когда придет время. Но Майлз заслуживает того, чтобы услышать все от меня самого. В любом случае, он захочет получить на это счет мое слово, потому что это затрагивает и мою, и его честь. 

С минуту Корделия его разглядывала, потом медленно кивнула. 

\- Я не стану вмешиваться, если тебе придется рассказать об этом Майлзу. По крайней мере до того момента, пока вы не попытаетесь сорвать голос, принявшись друг на друга орать. - Она криво улыбнулась и прибавила с того рода иронией, которая ничуть не умаляла ее искренности: - Клянусь моим словом Форкосигана. 

*** 

От дверей своей квартиры до комм-пульта Аркадий в буквальном смысле слова пробежал - хотя там было всего-то четыре шага. Дрожащими пальцами он набрал номер Дядюшки. Весь день он беспрестанно строил догадки, как все пройдет – ну должен же быть какой-то способ, верно? Наверняка Дядюшка должен понять, или... если дело до того дойдет, Аркадия можно освободить от клятвы. Хотя что с ним тогда будет потом? Сможет ли он когда-либо попроситься обратно в организацию Дядюшки, если сейчас настоит на том, чтобы его исключили? Но он никак не может сейчас упустить этот шанс… упустить Форкосигана? Отпустить его?! Он сделал столько шагов ему навстречу, разве что только прямо не пообещал - это будет уже завтра. Но сколько всего ему придется сейчас объяснять… 

Над видеопластиной появилось лицо Дядюшки, и прежде, чем Аркадий сумел найти нужные слова, тот произнес: 

\- Да, дорогой мой мальчик, приходи прямо сейчас. Я уже целую вечность жду твоего звонка. 

Аркадий кивнул и разорвал связь. Лишь выходя из такси перед домом Дядюшки, он вдруг сообразил, что сам не успел произнести ни слова. 

Дядюшке настоящий оруженосец не полагался, но охранник у его дверей, как и вся его домашняя прислуга, носил мундир в цветах Дома Форгороф. Благодаря портновским ухищрениям и игре слов этот мундир формально не назывался ливреей. Дядюшка как-то давно объяснил это Аркадию, когда тот по ошибке посчитал здешнего охранника графским слугой. Аркадий успел припомнить тот давешний разговор, пока человек в мундире провожал его из вестибюля до дверей личного кабинета лорда Гектора. 

Прежде Аркадий никогда не боялся Дядюшки, но сейчас он пугался всего на свете, включая себя самого и собственных поступков. Нужно просто попытаться все объяснить. Хоть как-то. Все произошло нечаянно, Дядюшка не должен его за это наказывать. Он ведь понимает, что люди могут ошибаться. Он приведет все в порядок. 

Аркадий отчаянно боялся именно того, что Дядюшка все приведет в порядок. 

Ливрейный лакей не объявлял его по имени, а просто открыл перед ним дверь и впустил внутрь. За его спиной створка закрылась, плавно и тяжело, что говорило об установленных в доме недешевых системах безопасности. В этой комнате Аркадий бывал не раз, приходя в этот дом – сразу вспомнились знакомые звуки и запахи, хотя он не был здесь с тех пор, как получил назначение на "Принц Ксав". 

В ту же секунду, когда Дядюшка поднялся ему навстречу, Аркадий ощутил нечто, чего не испытывал уже многие годы – будто оказался в другом месте, почти в другом мире, совсем не в том, где проходит его остальная жизнь. Здесь он был в безопасности. Здесь он может произнести что угодно, и сделать что угодно, доверившись прозорливости и защите Дядюшки. 

Всю дорогу сюда Аркадий пытался составить объяснительную речь, но сейчас он просто пересек кабинет – на этот раз не бегом - и опустился перед Дядюшкой на колени. Он не делал так с тех пор, как приносил клятву. Встреться они где угодно в другом месте, он просто не имел бы права на подобный жест, но здесь... все было в порядке. Дядюшка поймет, что он имел в виду. 

\- Ох, Аркадий, - пробормотал тот. Пальцы обхватили подбородок Аркадия и подняли его голову. Выбора не было – пришлось взглянуть Дядюшке прямо в глаза. Тот ласково улыбался. - Значит, все так плохо? 

Аркадий с несчастным видом опустил взгляд. Дядюшка, вздохнув, выпустил его и снова уселся в кресло. Аркадий остался стоять на коленях в метре от него. 

\- Тогда устраивайся, как тебе удобнее. Догадываюсь, что беседа будет долгой. Что бы ты ни собирался мне рассказать, я внимательно тебя слушаю, дорогой. Наверняка дела обстоят не так скверно, как тебе кажется. 

Почти пять лет назад, свежеиспеченным выпускником Академии, Аркадий сидел вон в том кресле по другую сторону камина, пил с Дядюшкой как с собратом-офицером и наслаждался пьянящим чувством взрослости. А в первый раз, когда Дядюшка привел его в этот кабинет, он разлегся вот на этой кушетке, стараясь выглядеть искушенным и расслабленным, хотя от нервного возбуждения у него чуть сердце из груди не выпрыгивало. Последние недели – не только последние полчаса поездки в такси – он все время представлял, куда он сядет, как будет глядеть Дядюшке в глаза с расстояния метра или двух и как примется за объяснения. 

Но сейчас ему сказали «устраивайся, как удобней тебе», а это в устах Дядюшки было важное замечание. Оно означало не просто мягкое кресло, скамеечку под ноги и расстегнутый крючок на воротнике, но еще и договоренности "ты не обязан смотреть мне в глаза", "предпочел бы ты, чтобы я тебя касался, или нет?" и "мы можем выйти в гостиную, если на людях ты чувствуешь себя в большей безопасности". 

И Аркадий уступил ребяческому импульсу, которому, будучи моложе, не осмелился потворствовать. Он уселся на пол у ног Дядюшки, спиной к нему, прижавшись лопатками к одному его бедру и прислонив голову к другому. Легкая рука опустилась на его макушку, и Аркадий вспомнил про ту минуту – «поверить не могу, неужели это случилось всего неделю назад?» - когда Форкосиган взъерошил ему волосы, а графиня это увидела, и все покатилось к нынешнему неизбежному финалу. 

Но даже до того, как это случилось, у него скопилось много чего, о чем надо рассказать и спросить. 

\- Капитан Иллиан… - начал было Аркадий и замялся, не в состоянии ни обвинять, ни спрашивать, ни просто доложить, как все произошло. 

\- Да, я говорил с ним до и после твоего собеседования. Ему было необходимо проверить детали и требовалось экспертное суждение по поводу сказанного тобой. Ты справился отлично, Аркадий. В подобных условиях ни от одного из своих людей я не потребовал бы большего. Когда капитан пришел и рассказал мне о том, что ты говорил и как держался, мне было не стыдно за то, что ты – мой человек. 

Аркадий едва заметно вздрогнул от облегчения и испытал странное чувство легкости: вина за то, что он спросил, спала с него как, словно настоящее бремя. 

\- Спасибо, сэр - тихо проговорил он. - Я боялся разочаровать вас. 

Дядюшка лишь молча, мягко провел рукой по его волосам. Разумеется, Аркадий понимал, что Иллиан не мог не упомянуть и про свой носовой платок. Но Дядюшка об этом говорить не станет, и Аркадий - тоже. Прикосновение все сказало за обоих. Аркадий положил ладонь ему на ногу – «да, я понял». 

\- Но это не то, о чем ты захотел поговорить со мною сегодня вечером, так? Что-то случилось с тобою прямо сегодня. 

Аркадий тысячу раз пытался подобрать нужные слова. Слишком многое условия клятвы делали непроизносимым табу. Он не должен упоминать имен и намекать, что собирался сделать нечто запретное. Он сможет найти способ вымолить разрешение, если заставит Дядюшку понять – но именно этот рубеж он пока не преодолел. А еще ему нужно было признаться в том, что их секретность нарушена, но на это у него духу не хватало. Что ж, этот факт станет очевиден по ходу его рассказа. 

\- Я работаю с одним человеком. Вы мне его не представляли, я знаю его только по службе, но, Дядюшка, я… я не могу… 

Рука Дядюшки замерла, и Аркадий под ее прикосновением тоже застыл. 

\- Что ж. Дай мне подумать. Я знаю, какие мужчины тебе нравятся. Интересно, кто же из сослуживцев моего Аркадия способен довести его до такой крайности? 

Аркадий отвернулся, спрятал лицо, уткнувшись в бедро Дядюшки. Все это было глупо и запретно, и даже такое мягкое поддразнивание уязвляло его сейчас по-живому. 

Ладонь спустилась на его загривок, потом на плечо, и слегка его встряхнула. 

\- Я знаю одного мужчину. Его зовут Эйрел. Полагаю, он бы тебе очень понравился, как и ты ему. И наверняка вы уже знакомы. 

Аркадий запрокинул голову и вывернул шею, пытаясь поглядеть Дядюшке в глаза. Эйрел. Он никогда прежде не позволял себе думать о нем так. Но когда Дядюшка представлял ему кого-то, он всегда называл нового знакомого по имени. 

\- Все это не будет иметь для тебя смысла, пока я кое-что не объясню, - начал Дядюшка, и его улыбка была слегка печальной. – Этот Эйрел - может, сам того не зная - всегда был одним из моих людей. С тех самых пор, как мы с Тетушкой впервые заключили соглашение защищать друг друга, мы решили, что ему тоже может понадобиться наша защита. И всегда считали, что обязаны ему такой же верностью, как и любому другому. 

Это было точно волшебная сказка, точно невозможный, колдовской подарок на Зимнепраздник - хотя до зимы оставалось еще далеко. Чудо, достойное баллады, когда тайный ухажер оказывается почтенным женихом. 

\- Сэр… я не… Вы правы, я не понимаю. 

\- Ты молод. Думаю, ты даже не задавался вопросом, как я стал для вас Дядюшкой, так? Как мы пришли к созданию этой организации и почему. Тебе вполне хватало того, что все устроено именно так. Быть человеком, подобным нам с тобой, на Барраяре опасно, так что, разумеется, мы собрались вместе, чтобы защитить себя и других. 

Аркадий кивнул и настроился выслушать длинную историю, которую Дядюшка явно собрался ему рассказать. 

\- В прежние времена нам грозила еще одна опасность, пострашнее, чем преследование закона. Двадцать восемь лет назад я служил лейтенантом под началом Джеса Форратьера. 

Едва Аркадий подумал, почему это Дядюшка не прибавил к фамилии Форратьера ни положенного титула, ни чина, как тот явно подчеркнул оскорбление, сплюнув в камин, чтобы очистить рот от звуков самого этого имени. 

\- Я слышал о нем, - вставил Аркадий. - Слышал, что... 

\- Возьми худшее, что ты слышал, и умножь на три, - твердо поправил его Дядюшка. - Форратьер был подлец и учуять в человеке слабость мог с противоположной палубы крейсера. Он использовал мою природу против меня самого, пока я не ощутил себя таким же чудовищем, каким был он сам. А, может, именно таким я и стал бы, если бы мне не посчастливилось встретить Алешу. 

Аркадий даже не пытался мысленно заполнить лакуны в его рассказе. Его неожиданно захватила мысль о том, как часто Дядюшка расспрашивал его, как с ним обращались мужчины, и заверял, что если что-то в их поведении Аркадию не понравится - он вправе сказать «нет», даже ему самому. Он заговорил об этом с Аркадием в первый раз девять лет назад, когда тот впервые пришел к нему по личному делу. Снова и снова Дядюшка повторял ему: даже если ты не сумел сказать «нет» в сам момент близости, ты можешь рассказать об этом нам с Тетушкой потом. Если с ним случится что-то плохое - пусть даже субъективно плохое - они сделают все, чтобы это исправить. 

Аркадий был настолько уверен, что ни насилия, ни принуждения среди людей Дядюшки просто не бывает, что никогда просто не задумывался, отчего тот столь свирепо с этим борется. Действительно, ему эта система казалась вещью в себе. Ему, но не Дядюшке с Тетушкой, которые когда-то были просто Гектором и Алешей и старались как-то выжить. 

\- Форратьер поступил с ним так же, как и со мной. Но он каким-то образом нашел смелость заговорить со мной, дать понять, что я не одинок. После этого мы тайно принялись искать других. Форратьер натравил бы нас друг на друга, дай мы ему повод, поэтому мы держались так, словно мы всего лишь сослуживцы, даже не друзья, а лишь соблюдаем друг с другом необходимую вежливость. В те времена форы с простолюдинами не сближались. А еще это была эпоха политофицеров, поэтому все знали, как хранить свои секреты. 

\- Мы с Алешей выяснили, что двое покончили с собой после того, что с ними сделал Форратьер, и нашли еще четверых живых. Один нам так и не признался, что с ним это случилось, хотя свидетельства были для нас очевидны, как шрамы. Трое тайно присоединились к нам; они поклялись в верности нам, а мы - им. Самое высокое звание и знатное имя среди всех оказалось у меня, поэтому я стал старшим. Так все и началось. 

У Аркадия во рту пересохло от ужаса при одной попытке предположить, но он все же заставил себя произнести: 

\- Этот... этот Эйрел, он?.. 

\- Он не был одним из тех, кого я упомянул. Они с Форратьером были любовниками раньше, - пояснил Дядюшка, и то, как неприкрыто и прямо он это заявил, ошеломило Аркадия больше всего, словно удар под дых. Дядюшка погладил Аркадия по спине, успокаивающим ровным движением. 

\- У них все началось еще в школе. Но наш Эйрел положил конец их отношениям за много лет до того времени, о котором я тебе рассказываю – потому что для него стало невыносимо то, в чем для этого человека выражалось удовольствие. Но нам то и дело казалось, что Форратьер просто забывает, что между ними все кончено. Слова были самым жестоким и самым любимым его оружием. Так вот, он говорил о нашем Эйреле попеременно так, будто или готов сжечь его самого живьем – или сжечь весь мир, только чтобы его порадовать. И чаще всего это умещалось в одно предложение. Мы знали: что бы мы ни пережили в его руках, с Эйрелом он бы проделал в десять раз худшее, если бы только мог. 

Эта мысль заставила Аркадия слабо застонать. Невыносимо. И ведь графиня сама сказала: "До того, как я познакомилась с моим мужем, его самым страстным увлечением был мужчина". Только она не говорила, что это был за мужчина и как так могло случиться, что ее муж прежде так его любил, а потом столь сильно влюбился в женщину. 

\- Но она же… - начал Аркадий и тут же заставил себя замолчать. В подобной беседе не место леди – хотя именно эта леди имела самое прямое отношение к этой истории. 

\- Да, она, - подтвердил Дядюшка с выражением умиротворенной ностальгии. - Богиня, явившаяся из глубин космоса, чтобы спасти нас, отомстить за все зло, что нам причинили, и убить чудовище в шаге от его победы, обратив ее в разгром. Она спасла нашего Эйрела из-под власти Форратьера, и он выжил, чтобы привести домой всех оставшихся в живых. За милосердие и за свирепость он ее и полюбил. 

От этой женщины Аркадий сегодня спасался бегством. Но Дядюшка говорил о ней с истинной теплотой. "Она спасла нашего Эйрела". "Форратьер сделал бы с ним нечто в десять раз худшее, если бы мог". 

Наверное, Дядюшка не слишком встревожится, узнав, что она раскрыла секрет Аркадия. Похоже, он понимает: графиня не та сила, которой можно противостоять. 

\- В любом случае, вот рассказ, которому тебе стоит верить, - добавил Дядюшка. - Никто не знает всей правды, кроме него, нее, и, быть может, капитана Иллиана – он тоже там был. Одно скажу: этот... наш Эйрел сумел выжить и спасти остальных лишь потому, что сам находился под арестом за убийство. После того, как разразилась катастрофа, об этом забыли, но мне рассказали свидетели. Так что, может статься, именно он сделал то, о чем мы все мечтали: нанес, в конце концов, ответный удар. 

\- Мы никогда к нему не приближались. Он держался от Форратьера как можно дальше, а когда ему не удавалось – то мы не могли предоставить ему защиту, и он был не в том положении, чтобы защитить кого-то другого. После войны он женился, жил в безопасности и казался счастливым - а затем принял должность, которая навсегда сделала его недосягаемым для нас. Но мы знали, что он перенес. И знали, что он либо убил чудовище собственными руками, либо спас женщину, это сделавшую, и привез ее сюда как раз вовремя, чтобы ради нас она срубила голову очередной бестии и положила конец мятежу. Он заслуживает нашего доверия и преданности. Он и его леди, оба. 

\- Она знает про меня, - выговорил Аркадий и был горд, что ему удалось не сорваться на шепот. С каждым словом его голос креп: - Я не собирался ничего ей рассказывать, но сам себя выдал. Она... она увидела, как я на него смотрел. На ее мужа. В тот момент, когда я думал, что нас никто не видит. 

\- Ха, - отозвался Дядюшка. В его голосе звучал чистый интерес, но не гнев и не удивление. - Что ж она проницательная женщина, не могу винить тебя за то, что она увидела. Но я теряюсь в догадках: она угрожала тебе или предложила поделиться? 

На целую минуту Аркадий онемел. Если бы его не лишило дара речи спокойное согласие Дядюшки, то поразительное попадание вопроса в цель точно добило бы. 

Дядюшка рассмеялся и снова провел рукой по его загривку. 

\- Я пару раз встречал ее. Даже проведя здесь столько лет, она может высказываться весьма по-бетански. 

\- Так он мне и сказал, - выдавил Аркадий. - Ее муж. Я… я не мог ее слушать, не мог вынести, что ей известен мой секрет и она так просто о нем говорит. И вообще, я должен был держаться своей клятвы, как только мог... и тогда я сбежал, и боюсь - не слишком вежливо. А после этого он пришел ко мне поговорить с глазу на глаз и сказал… - Аркадий не мог повторить большую часть того, что ему говорил Форкосиган, не говоря уж о том, что тот сказал без слов... Но сейчас они говорили о леди. - Он сказал, мне не стоит беспокоиться, если она скажет мне что-то чересчур бетанское, и если меня это оскорбит, я всего лишь должен попросить ее замолчать. 

\- А-а, - протянул Дядюшка, явно ожидая, что Аркадий продолжит рассказ. 

\- А еще он сказал… сказал, что если мне будет интересно с ней побеседовать, мне не стоит бояться, что ее оскорблю, заговорив о каких-то щекотливых вопросах. И я… я понимал, о чем он, и он понимал, что я понимаю, но я не… ничего не сказал, сэр, совсем. Ни слова. Но, похоже, она ему… Я думаю, он в ту минуту уже знал про меня. Он знает про меня и то, что я знаю про него. А она и в самом деле предложила. Поделиться. Разделить ее мужа между нами. 

Вот. Он произнес это. Произнес, а рука Дядюшки продолжала медленно поглаживать его спину, и он сам сказал, что доверяет графине и... и что Эйрел - это все равно что один из его людей. Значит, то, что Аркадий решительно полагал невозможным, способно произойти. Ни в одной волшебной сказке не потребовалось столько чудес, сколько случилось с ним. 

\- Если ты чувствуешь такую необходимость, я даю тебе свое особое разрешение свободно обсудить этот вопрос с леди, Аркадий. Считай, что это я тебе ее представил – и ее мужа тоже. А вообще, если она захочет что-либо о тебе узнать, направь ее ко мне, я буду рад с ней поговорить. И имей в виду, Аркадий. Я не просто доверяю им в том, что они поведут себя здравомысляще и порядочно. Я доверяю им тебя. 

Аркадий склонил голову, пряча улыбку. Он всегда предполагал - когда ему хватало времени об этом подумать - что Дядюшка создает у всех своих людей впечатление, что именно ты для него по-особому важен. Наверное, каждый из них пережил такое чувство. Но если и так, это не умаляло для Аркадия нынешней минуты. Он по-прежнему гордился мыслью, что ему доверено нечто важное, оказана особая честь, свидетельствующая, что Дядюшка всецело ему доверяет. 

\- А теперь, - предложил тот, мягко стиснув плечо Аркадия, - почему бы нам обоим не пересесть на диван? Я прикажу принести ужин, чтобы ты поел, пока будешь рассказывать мне об этом своем сослуживце и о том, как сильно он тебе нравится. А? 

Внезапно эта беседа - с поправкой на то, как сильна его любовь к вышеупомянутому сослуживцу - стала просто обычным разговором с Дядюшкой, какие уже бывали, как и должно быть. Аркадий получил разрешение рассказывать, любить, желать… Он поднялся на ноги и улыбнулся Дядюшке, а тот рассмеялся в ответ. 

\- А мне - кофе, - прибавил он. - Похоже, мы здесь задержимся на какое-то время. 

*** 

. - Думаю, мне теперь понадобится пара часов, - заявил премьер-министр, когда следующий день поздним утром они вернулись в особняк. Он собирался связаться по комму с теми графами, которые не определились с голосованием по вопросу дальнейшего освоения Зергияра, и как следует повыкручивать им руки. 

Аркадий послушно кивнул и собрал бумаги. 

\- Если я вам потребуюсь, я - внизу, в библиотеке. 

\- Хорошо. Да, лейтенант, сегодня утром туда пошла заниматься делами моя жена. Если захотите поработать в одиночестве, вы всегда можете устроиться в солярии или в малом кабинете. 

Сердце Аркадия зачастило. 

\- Я понял, сэр. Спасибо. 

Форкосиган кинул на него короткий взгляд, слегка кивнул и снова с головой погрузился в работу. Аркадий вышел и спустился по лестнице. Лишь на мгновение он задержался в коридоре, прикидывая, какие у него остались неотложные дела и обязанности. Нет, сейчас ничего срочного нет, а звонки займут у Форкосигана время как минимум до обеда. Ждать было частью работы Аркадия, и премьер-министр никогда не настаивал, чтобы время ожидания его секретарь заполнял исключительно работой или чем-то к ней относящимся. 

Теперь выбор полностью за ним. Ему решать, идти в библиотеку или не идти, слушать, что скажет ему графиня, или нет. В его выборе даже притвориться, что он якобы не хочет этого, хотя, конечно, по-настоящему перестать хотеть он вряд ли сможет. Аркадий переложил папку с бумагами под мышку - вместо того, чтобы прижимать ее к груди на манер щита - и вошел в библиотеку. 

Графиня сидела и читала в кресле у окна, подобрав под себя ноги, точно девочка. Солнце сияло на ее рыжих с серебром волосах. Когда Аркадий вошел, она не шевельнулась. Даже когда он предусмотрительно откашлялся, она всего лишь подняла взгляд, и на ее лице было то же нейтральное выражение, как и позавчера, на лестнице. 

\- Здравствуйте, лейтенант. Хотите здесь поработать? Можете занять комм-пульт, мне вы не помешаете. 

Аркадий положил бумаги на ближайший столик, не отводя взгляда от графини. Она переложила книгу закладкой и закрыла, положив рядом. 

\- Вчера - начал Аркадий осторожно. Это начало партии он обдумывал большую часть предыдущей ночи, вместо того, чтобы, как положено, спать. – Вчера вы спросили, не буду ли я против, если вы станете называть меня по имени. Для меня это будет честью, мэм. 

Графиня подняла брови и чуть улыбнулась. 

\- Спасибо, Аркадий. Почему бы вам не присесть, и мы спокойно поговорим. 

Это "спокойно" заставило его слегка улыбнуться, но сердце забилось быстрей. Он присел с краю диванчика. Лишь когда он устроился, графиня встала со своего кресла и пересела на тот же диванчик - на другой его край, лицом к Аркадию. 

\- Вряд ли я смогу уговорить вас называть меня Корделией, Аркадий. 

Он моргнул. 

\- Да, вряд ли, мэм. 

Она откровенно усмехнулась. 

\- Что ж, может, позже. Но, возможно, мне будет легче убедить вас звать по имени Эйрела - учитывая обстоятельства и приватность разговора? 

Аркадий облизнул губы и осторожно кивнул. Было так странно говорить об этом с женщиной, невероятно страшно - с графиней, и все же… она улыбалась. И Дядюшка заверил его, что это нормально, и... и Эйрел тоже. 

\- Полагаю, да, мэм. 

Графиня одобрительно улыбнулась, точно услышала правильный ответ. 

\- Аркадий. Если вы не против моего вопроса… Я вижу, что со вчерашнего дня что-то изменилось, так? Ничего, что я спрашиваю? 

Аркадий кивнул. Это была безопасная тема, об этом было говорить проще. Дядюшка дал ему отчетливое разрешение и проинструктировал. 

\- Прошлым вечером я сходил поговорить с одним моим знакомым - это майор лорд Гектор Форгороф. Он сказал, что встречал вас пару раз. Не знаю, помните ли вы его. 

Графиня наморщила лоб, вспоминая. 

\- Майор лорд Гектор - племянник нынешнего графа, так? Четвертый из пяти сыновей, кажется. Его старший брат - лорд Форгороф. 

Аркадий кивнул, хотя был не точно уверен, сколько у Дядюшки братьев. 

\- Майор Форгороф, - повторила графиня. - Во время Эскобара он и его младший брат оба были капитанами. Брат погиб. Один из его старших братьев был убит во время мятежа Фордариана. Гектор сейчас в отставке, решительно аполитичен, у них с женой три дочери и младший сын - все четверо из репликатора, что говорит о том, что в этой семье здравый смысл на высоте. И... он твой друг, Аркадий? 

Аркадий склонил голову и пожал плечами. 

\- Он... Не знаю, как бы вы это назвали, мэм. Я называю его Дядюшкой, но, разумеется, мы с ним не в родстве. Не в такого рода родстве. 

Графиня медленно кивнула. 

\- Я хочу сказать, его все зовут Дядюшкой, все… все прочие, такие же, как я. Он нас защищает. Мы поклялись даже не глядеть на мужчин, кроме тех, с которыми нас знакомит Дядюшка, а за это он охраняет нашу безопасность. Я... 

Выражение лица графини стало совершенно бесстрастным. Аркадий осекся, опустил взгляд на свои руки. Он вдруг вспомнил, как в кровь расцарапал их во время допроса под фаст-пентой, и положил ладони на колени ровно. 

\- Наверное, я неправильно объясняю. Дядюшка - человек, которому я абсолютно доверяю, и я никогда не сделал бы… не смог бы сделать шаг к мужчине или заговорить с ним без разрешения Дядюшки. Всех мужчин, до единого, с которыми у меня, - Аркадий заставил себя не мямлить и не делать паузу на этих словах, - …когда-либо был секс, начиная с моих шестнадцати лет, мне представлял Дядюшка. Я должен был поговорить с ним прежде, чем смогу сказать хоть слово на эту тему кому-либо другому. Он просил передать, что был бы рад переговорить с вами об этом - обо мне - если вы захотите что-то узнать. 

\- Значит это нечто вроде... общества сексуальной взаимопомощи, - медленно проговорила графиня. - Вы все связаны общей клятвой хранить тайну, ради вашей же безопасности. 

Аркадий быстро закивал. 

\- Большую часть мужчин в нашей организации я не знаю; никто из нас не знает всех, не считая Дядюшки, то есть майора Форгорофа. - Аркадий уже раньше подумал и решил, что нет необходимости приплетать сюда Тетушку и пускаться в более запутанные дальнейшие объяснения. - Это самое безопасное, чтобы не предать друг друга. Даже когда меня допрашивали под фаст-пентой... - Он замялся, но графиня кивнула, не требуя объяснений. 

Дядюшка, который знал все, сказал, чтобы он ей доверял, а сам Дядюшка должен был доверять капитану Иллиану, чтобы с ним работать. Капитан Иллиан говорил, что никто не будет знать, что рассказал Аркадий, но, может, это было лишь частью проверки. Премьер-министр наверняка имел право спросить и причину интересоваться. 

Аркадий отодвинул эту мысль подальше и договорил почти без паузы: 

\- Даже если бы капитан Иллиан спросил меня их фамилии, я не знал почти никого, и знакомили меня только с теми, кто, по мнению Дядюшки, мог мне понравиться. Так что большинство своих знакомых я не могу обвинить перед законом. 

\- Это кажется разумным, - ответила Корделия. Судя по голосу, он только что преподнес ей некий жуткий подарок, который она обязана с благодарностями принять. - Кстати, вы мне напомнили. Аркадий, я должна вам извинения. Я действительно поступила необдуманно. Но то, что я с вами делала – увидев, как близко к сердцу вы это принимаете, и действуя на основе этой информации, не получив вашего разрешения и даже не ставя вас в известность... это хуже, чем фаст-пента. СБ хотя бы уведомила вас о том, что намерена сделать. Извините. Я была ужасно неправа. 

Аркадий увидел, что роли теперь поменялись: это он сидел с ужасным зимнепраздничным подарком в руках и не знал, что ответить. Почему она извиняется сейчас, когда дело пошло на лад? Но она явно действовала из лучших побуждений. 

Он наклонил голову в коротком поклоне. 

\- Все хорошо, мэм, учитывая, как обернулось дело. Я понял, почему меня допрашивали с фаст-пентой, когда премьер-министр пришел и предложил мне работу. А теперь я понимаю, почему так поступили вы. Вы хотели как лучше. 

Казалось, графиня вот-вот пустится в спор, и Аркадий быстро переменил тему: 

\- Ну, мне кажется, что понимаю. Наверное, брак на Колонии Бета - совсем другое дело, чем у нас? 

Она явно почувствовала облегчение; наверное, это оказалась та тема, которую она была готова обсуждать. 

\- Зависит от того, кто вступает в брак, но да. Люди по большей части женятся для того, чтобы вместе растить детей, а детей хотят не все. Брачного партнера можно выбирать свободно и так же свободно выбирать форму отношений: некоторые люди моногамны, но многие другие - нет, и у нас в равной степени допустима любая комбинация полов. Можно состоять в браке одновременно более чем с одним человеком, или быть в браке с кем-то одним и при этом иметь отношения вне брака. На Колонии Бета самое главное, что все в этом смысле честны со всеми. 

Аркадий попытался вообразить, как можно жить, не держа это в тайне, чтобы все просто знали... И как всю вереницу мужчин, за последние девять лет побывавших в его постели, он бы знакомил с мамой. Может, их было бы не так много, не следуй он совету Дядюшки ни к кому слишком не привязываться и не позволять другим слишком привязываться к нему. Наверное, у него не было бы Дядюшки... а может, был бы лишь только он один. Аркадий мог бы называть его просто Гектором, и сказал бы, знакомя его с мамой: "Это мой... мой..." 

Он покачал головой. 

\- Все - со всеми? Не друг с другом, не со своим супругом, а именно со всеми? 

Графиня кивнула и коснулась сережки, свисающей с мочки правого уха. 

\- На Колонии Бета большинство людей, вне зависимости от пола, носят серьги. Существует множество специальных дизайнов серег. Это все равно, что носить мундир или родовые цвета: с первого взгляда любому видно, в какого рода отношениях человек состоит. Женат, имеет партнера, одинок, желает завязать отношения или нет, ищет что-то особенное, или готов на что угодно, или вовсе ничего не хочет. 

На мгновение взгляд графини стал рассеянным, ее пальцы потеребили серьгу, когда она добавила: 

\- Ты должен знать, что и на Бете есть люди, злоупотребляющие этой системой. Есть такие, которые стараются извратить любые отношения, хотя могут изначально выбирать то, что им хочется. Но целью всей этой системы является честность, и по большому счету она никому не может принести вреда. 

Аркадий потрогал мочку собственного уха, пытаясь вообразить, как он идет по улице и несет на себе метку, объявляющую всему миру, кто он есть. Постарался представить, как то же самое делает премьер-министр, и тут мозг у него окончательно спекся в кашу. 

\- Но мы на Барраяре, и здесь естественными являются совсем другие вещи, - торопливо добавила графиня, должно быть, прочитав что-то по его лицу. - Для наших целей достаточно того, что мы трое - ты, я и Эйрел - будем честны друг с другом и с теми немногими, которым можем довериться и рассказать. У тебя это - майор Форгороф, и я рада, что есть такой человек, с которым ты можешь этот вопрос доверительно обсудить. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что и у нас с Эйрелом есть такие люди. Для меня это Элис Форпатрил, моя близкая подруга и родственница по браку. Для Эйрела - Саймон Иллиан. 

Аркадий почувствовал, что замер – и в ответ на осторожный тон графини, и из-за того, что именно она сказала. Она разглядывала его пристально, ожидая ответа, и Аркадий заставил себя кивнуть. Все это звучало честно и разумно, если только не вдумываться, что капитан Иллиан - который и так знает про него чересчур много - будет в курсе его интимной жизни. 

Его интимной жизни с премьер-министром. 

Он, согнувшись, спрятал лицо в ладонях, твердо приказывая себе дышать. Точно как вчера приказал ему Форкосиган - он вспомнил его ладонь на своей шее и вздрогнул, чуть не теряя сознание от этой уже привычной смеси ужаса и предвкушения. 

\- Аркадий - мягко окликнула его графиня, выждав минуту. Он поднял голову и увидел, что она протянула к нему руку, но так и не прикоснулась. 

\- Все в порядке, - отозвался он. - Я просто... я же простолюдин, миледи. 

\- Какой была и я, пока не вышла замуж в эту семью, - сообщила графиня, снова устраиваясь на своем краю диванчика. - И Саймон Иллиан тоже. Могу тебя заверить, прожив на такой высоте достаточно долго, привыкаешь дышать этим воздухом. И, Аркадий, я очень надеюсь, что ты здесь останешься. 

\- А! – Аркадий испытал такое громадное облегчение, осознав, что у него есть ответ на вопрос, о котором он прежде и задумываться не смел, что выпалил: - Значит, это как служить на корабле. 

Графиня недоуменно заморгала, и Аркадий поспешил объяснить: 

\- Я спрашивал себя, хочет ли он отношений на один раз, на какое-то время или... или на дольше. Обычно ни я сам, ни кто-то другй из моих знакомых не бывает с одним мужчиной дольше нескольких раз подряд: таким образом можно попасться, привязаться, и тогда может случится что-нибудь плохое. Но бывало так, что несколько из нас получают назначение на один корабль – тогда и отношения длятся столько, сколько мы служим вместе, и знаем мы друг про друга больше обычного, потому что прятать свои секреты негде. В таких случаях нам всего лишь приходилось соблюдать осторожность, держать себя в руках и приглядывать друг за другом. Значит, пока я буду работать у премьер-министра, это может быть вроде корабельной службы. 

\- Да, - ответила графиня. – Может, я полагаю. 

Секунду Аркадий сидел, не шевелясь, почти парализованный, вплоть до странного ощущения покалывания в руках и ногах. Он действительно не рассчитывал на нечто столь серьезное, даже после их разговора. Здесь он прослужит год как минимум. А прежде он так тщательно и быстро обрывал связь с мужчинами, которые ему нравились. Год, целый год... 

\- Аркадий, - медленно и осторожно начала графиня, - я спрашиваю сейчас гипотетически и полностью условно. Представь себе, что я заявила, что не возражаю, если бы ты лег с Эйрелом в постель, но только один раз. Что бы ты мне ответил? 

"Полностью условно" - значит, на самом деле она подразумевает, что он ляжет с Эйрелом в постель, и не раз. Аркадию пришлось дать себе мысленный пинок, чтобы не завопить сразу "да, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста!" Верные слова довольно быстро пришли ему на язык – за свою жизнь он их отлично отрепетировал: 

\- Один раз лучше, чем ничего. 

Графиня кивнула, отвела глаза, глубоко вздохнула и лишь затем, расправив плечи, вновь поглядела на него. 

\- В этом и дело, Аркадий. Полагаю, для Эйрела один раз был бы хуже ничего. Есть такое, о чем он мне не рассказывал – и что ты вправе услышать от него первым, сам, напрямую - но я его знаю. Эйрел будет по-настоящему тебя любить, если ты ему это позволишь. И, насколько я знаю, его любовь не иссякает, пока его к этому не вынудят силой. 

Теперь уже Аркадию пришлось отвернуться: слова графини его действительно ошеломили. Теплой, головокружительной волной его затопила мысль о том, что он может нравиться Форкосигану – Эйрелу – до такой степени: не просто влечение, влюбленность, но нечто настоящее, опасное, сложное и все равно стоящее этого риска. Но в ту же секунду у него по спине пробежали холодные мурашки - он вспомнил рассказ Дядюшки. «Он не мог больше этого выносить... Защитить его не мог никто». 

\- Графиня… - начал он, сделал долгую паузу, соображая, правильно ли он к ней обратился, сдался и продолжил: - Вчера, когда я говорил с Дядюшкой, он сказал мне то же, что и вы в тот раз. Еще до вас ваш муж… любил одного мужчину. Но Дядюшка сказал, что этот человек был чем-то ужасным. 

Аркадий сам не знал, что именно хочет узнать или спросить. Он поднял беспомощный взгляд на графиню, пытаясь передать то тошнотворное ощущение ужаса, которое он испытал сейчас при мысли, что кто-то так поступил с... с Эйрелом. 

\- Джес Форратьер был чудовищем, - твердо заявила графиня. – Я мало про кого могу сказать, что этот человек заслуживает смерти, но Форратьер - заслуживал. 

"Она не говорит, что это она его убила", отметил Аркадий. Пускай прошло столько лет, для нее может быть опасно напрямую отрицать этот факт: она защищает секреты, которые того стоят. Даже если она не убивала Форратьера, она знает, что ее муж - это тот человек, за которого стоит сражаться, убивать или умирать самому. 

\- Меня представили императору за пару недель до того, как я начал работать с премьер-министром, - заговорил Аркадий, уставившись себе в колени. - Это было не просто формальное представление. Похоже, он захотел лично вручить мне оружие, которое я все время должен иметь при себе, чтобы при необходимости защитить жизнь премьер-министра. В тот момент мысль выступить против убийц с одним перочинным ножом меня ужаснула, но... я бы сделал это. Я хочу сказать, я был готов на это и раньше, это мой долг. Но только вчера я вдруг понял, что был бы счастлив так поступить, и не важно, что при этом случилось бы со мной. Я был бы рад совершить это для него. 

Графиня молчала так долго, что Аркадий наконец осмелился посмотреть на нее, обеспокоенный, что был неверно понят. На ее лице оказалось странно нежное выражение. 

\- Барраярцы, - посетовала она, чуть качнув головой. - Никогда вы не выражаете свои эмоции так открыто, как словами, описывающими смертельную жестокость. 

Аркадий осторожно улыбнулся, и графиня тоже ответила ему усталой улыбкой. 

\- Если я правильно тебя поняла, Аркадий, ты сейчас сказал, что твои чувства к Эйрелу очень сильны и что ты не ничего не имеешь против возможности долговременных отношений? Естественно, вы можете друг другу просто не подойти и тогда решите разойтись, но если все пойдет хорошо... 

Аркадий вообразил себе это самое "все хорошо", и его физиономия вспыхнула. Прежде схема была простой: доставить мужчине удовольствие в постели и получить собственное, а затем сообщить Дядюшке, что хочешь встретиться с этим человеком еще раз, если тот не против. Но графиня говорила о стандартах выше и сложней, и Аркадий не представлял, что они могут означать. 

\- Не знаю, мэм, - ответил он, и неуверенность стерла румянец с его щек. - Я прежде никогда... никогда не выбирал мужчину сам. Мы с ними не разговаривали. Не старались узнать друг друга. Я никогда не думал, что могу влюбиться в кого-то просто за его взгляд, за то, как он ко мне прикасается, как окликает меня по имени – просто потому, что не знает, что еще мне сказать... 

Графиня пристально его разглядывала. 

\- Ты говорил, что на корабле бывает по-другому. Ты ведь служил на корабле, Аркадий, я знаю. 

Аркадий снова опустил глаза. Он ощутил, как его наполняет напряжение, как разворачиваются в уставной стойке плечи. Да, он служил на корабле. Любой, кто знал про него хоть что-то, знал и это. 

Теперь, когда он лишился их обоих, он старался о них не думать. Калласа больше нет, и Ленгтон тоже потерян для него, и не было никого, с кем бы он мог о них поговорить. Но он получил разрешение на разговор с графиней. Она не злоупотребит его доверием. А если он сумеет ее убедить, что со своими сослуживцами по кораблю он вел себя достойно, она положительно отрекомендует его своему мужу. 

\- Коммандер Ленгтон, - тихо начал он. - И сержант Каллас, оба с "Принца Ксава". Мы хорошо уживались. И я, и Каллас хотели Ленгтона больше, чем друг друга, но было бы нечестно соперничать за те крохи времени, которые он мог пробыть с кем-то из нас, так что мы поддерживали отношения втроем. Ленгтон был осторожен и соблюдал очередность, хотя никто из нас ему об этом ни словом не обмолвился. Он был очень честным… Нет, не то, чтобы Каллас не был - он тоже был прекрасным человеком! Я всегда чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что хочу Ленгтона сильней. Мы служили на одном корабле и должны были помогать друг другу. 

\- Однажды - мы к тому времени прослужили вместе на "Принце Ксаве" уже четыре месяца - мы спустились в увольнительную на Комарру, и Ленгтон назначил мне свидание в дальнем отеле. Я так воодушевился, но когда я туда пришел, Каллас тоже оказался там. Я встревожился, что они двое злятся на меня за что-то или хотят сказать, что собираются со мной порвать – но у Калласа вид был тоже обеспокоенный. Я подошел и сел рядом с ним, и он положил ладонь мне на талию, сзади, а я – ему, так, чтобы Ленгтон не видел. 

Аркадий просмотрел на свои руки и зримо вспомнил это касание, и то, как Каллас прижался к нему плечом и бедром, и как они сидели вместе на огромной кровати, ожидая невесть чего. 

\- Ленгтон тогда рассмеялся, достал бутылку вина и сказал, что хватит сидеть и трусить. И рассказал нам про императорский эдикт. Наверное, он был опубликовал за несколько недель, а то и месяцев до того, но Ленгтон только сейчас получил возможность рассказать о нем нам обоим одновременно. Той ночью мы были очень счастливы, выпили всю бутылку, и... 

Все произошло глупо и неуклюже, и у всех троих назавтра обнаружились синяки в самых неожиданных местах, но Аркадий был счастлив даже этому. Синяки - это напоминание о том, что было. А это была хорошая ночь. 

\- После этого все стало по-другому? - голос графини был мягок, и она не ждала какого-то определенного ответа. 

Аркадий пожал плечами. 

\- Не совсем. Мы с Калласом по-прежнему сильней хотели Ленгтона, чем друг друга, и, разумеется, продолжали все держать в тайне. Мы никогда не заговаривали друг с другом там, где нас мог кто-либо увидеть: какие могли быть дела у меня с техник-сержантом из греков, или у коммандера - с младшим офицером или вообще унтером? А время наедине мы не тратили на болтовню. Эдикт ничего не изменил. То есть я хочу сказать, - Аркадий кинул на графиню быстрый взгляд, чтобы убедиться, что она понимает его верно, - конечно, мы все благодарны за него императору. И я тоже. Но не все решает закон; важно, что в целом думают люди, особенно на корабле, где друг от друга никуда не деться, и... 

"И где от того, кем люди тебя считают, могут зависеть усилия, которые они приложат к спасению твоей жизни". 

Аркадий отступил на безопасную почву. 

\- После этого отпуска на Комарре у нас возникло чувство, что об эдикте слышал каждый. По большей части народ шутил на эту тему, и мы вместе с ними. А еще говорили, что это вы его написали... - добавил Аркадий. Он сам в это не верил. Если бы верил, то, может, не так сильно испугался бы графиню. Но, значит, дело было не в законе. 

Она криво улыбнулась. 

\- Вообще-то не я. Мы с Грегором говорили о том, насколько это важно, и я внесла несколько предложений, но сам текст и формулировки – полностью его. 

"Грегор", сказала она ласково и небрежно. Ладно. Аркадий снова поднял глаза. 

\- Говорили, это все потому, что вы бетанка. А кое-кто болтал, что вы протолкнули эдикт, чтобы прикрыть своего мужа, потому что он... 

Осознание того, что сказанное про Форкосигана – правда, не дало ему договорить предложение до конца. Аркадий беспомощно поглядел на графиню. 

\- Что ж, - ответила та мягко, - мы оба знаем, что ему этот эдикт помог даже меньше, чем тебе, так? Даже когда закон был в силе, для моего мужа представлял опасность отнюдь не судебный иск. 

Аркадий кивнул. Форкосиган мог бы отправиться в ссылку или совершить самоубийство, чтобы не запятнать свою честь, но перед судом он не предстал бы никогда. Но не это заставило Аркадия онеметь. 

Он сделал еще одну попытку: 

\- Всю эту клевету на него повторяли именно те, кому эдикт был больше всего ненавистен. Только теперь я не знаю, не было ли... 

\- То, что произносится в качестве клеветы, ею, как правило, и является, - ответила графиня. – Если даже сами факты соответствуют истине, в качестве подтекста там лежат инсинуации – а они, конечно же, ложны. Но мало кто из клевещущих на Эйрела заботится об этой самой точности фактов. В нем нет склонности к садизму, если ты об этом беспокоишься. 

\- О, - поправил Аркадий, не понимая до конца, что за странную эмоцию испытал при ее словах – то ли облегчение, то ли разочарование. - Садисты по большей части не такие ужасные люди, правда, мэм. Те, с которыми я был знаком, всегда помнили про стоп-слово и прекрасно умели оказывать первую помощь. 

Долгая, безмолвная пауза. Когда он снова посмотрел на графиню, на ее лице снова была эта непонятная нежность. Однако она напомнила: 

\- Ты рассказывал мне о корабельной службе, Ленгтоне и Калласе. 

Аркадий кивнул. Ничего не поделаешь. 

– Несчастный случай произошел почти через год после той увольнительной. Вы ведь про него в курсе, мэм? 

\- Я читала официальные рапорты, которые прилагались к твоей рекомендации. 

Аркадий кивнул. Тогда объяснить будет проще. 

\- Когда вы должны знать, что сержант Каллас был одним из погибших. Я был в соседнем отсеке с тем, в котором случился первый взрыв, когда и образовалась микротрещина. По правилам меня не должны были привлекать к спасательным работам, но там был Каллас, и я не мог... не мог его подвести. Как бы я потом посмотрел в глаза Ленгтону? Я приказал своим людям эвакуироваться, а сам бросился туда на помощь. Каллас и лейтенант Форверск помогали мне перевязывать пострадавших, но тут обшивку разорвало, а Каллас просто не успел надеть свой скафандр. Я спасся. А он нет. Ленгтон вызывался дежурить у моей койки, когда я пришел в себя, и вот так я узнал... 

Несколько мгновений Аркадий не сводил глаз с окна. Он пытался не пустить к себе воспоминания о том, как очнулся в незнакомом месте, а возле него стоял Ленгтон, и сразу стало понятно, что новости будут скверными. Он дернул пальцами ног, прежде чем сообразил, что делает, и приказал себе остановиться. 

\- С тех пор я его не видел, - добавил Аркадий, не поворачиваясь, но убедившись, что его голос не задрожит. Графине, может быть, важно это знать. – На следующий день он отбыл вместе с кораблем, и я уже тогда знал, что больше мы не увидимся. Это вызвало бы подозрения, и вообще… мы никогда не разговаривали, так что нам нечего было сказать друг другу. Я стараюсь не задумываться о нем. И о Калласе тоже. Мне сказали, что я сделал все возможное, что я - герой. Я старался поступить достойно, но... я не знаю. 

Он видел графиню краем глаза, когда она мягко позвала: 

\- Аркадий... 

Он поднял взгляд. Она подсела ближе - достаточно медленно, чтобы он был в состоянии отпрянуть, если пожелает - и обняла его. 

\- Прости, - тихо попросила она, крепко его обнимая. Изумившись на мгновение, он все же обнял ее в ответ: она была теплая, живая, она все про него знала и, похоже, ничего не имела против. - Прости, Аркадий. Больше я ничего не стану спрашивать. 

*** 

Этим вечером Корделия бесхитростно сообщила: 

\- Он весь твой. Только постарайся не дать его убить, а то, боюсь, он находит это романтичным. 

Эйрел секунду оторопело смотрел на нее - он почему-то ожидал длительных переговоров, но очевидно, что робкая улыбка Аркадия сегодня днем отражала совсем другого рода опасения. Хорошо, что Эйрел понял это только сейчас, иначе ему не хватило бы терпения на бесконечный, заполненный политикой день. 

Он лишь заметил вслух: 

\- Он привержен традициям. На Барраяре смерть - вершина любовного романа. 

Корделия покачала головой, звучно его чмокнула и подытожила: 

\- Пора заложить новые традиции. На Колонии Бета популярной кульминацией романа является секс. Попробуйте этот вариант вместе и расскажите, как он вам понравится. 

Эйрел снова оцепенел, но ухитрился выдавить: 

\- Этой ночью? 

Корделия приподняла брови. 

\- Что ж, день был долгим. Можешь просто зайти к нему пожелать спокойной ночи и пообещать, что, может, в другой раз... 

В голове у Эйрела стало пусто от одной мысли, что Аркадий его сейчас ждет, и этот вакуум на мгновение заполнила неуверенность. 

\- Он правда хочет?... 

Корделия усмехнулась. 

\- Он сказал, чтоб был бы счастлив ради тебя пойти на убийц с перочинным ножиком – который именно затем и выдал ему Грегор. 

Эйрел никогда не замечал у Джоула холодного оружия. Но ножик - это было не самое важное в том, что он услышал. 

\- О-о. И в какой он комнате? 

Корделия кивнула в сторону восточного крыла. 

\- В синих апартаментах. Меньше чем в десяти метрах отсюда. Уверена, что слуги ухитрятся не увидеть, как ты прогуливаешься туда и обратно. 

Корделии так и не удалось до конца принять на веру, что слуги не видят, не слышат и не знают ничего из того, что им не следует. 

\- Да - отозвался Эйрел, не до конца уверенный, отвечает ли этим на ее слова. - И спасибо. 

Он крепко поцеловал жену. После секундной паузы она его отпихнула. 

\- Сейчас очередь Аркадия. Иди! А я собираюсь долго принимать ванну, а потом разлечься на целой кровати в одиночку и уснуть. Не спеши возвращаться. 

\- Как прикажешь, милый капитан, - согласился Эйрел, позволяя выставить себя в коридор. Он закрыл за собой дверь, не сбившись с шага. Инерция несла его вперед, к синим апартаментам - вторая дверь по коридору от их с Корделией спальни. Он резко остановился и заставил себя постучать. 

За дверью послышался приглушенный топот босых ног, шаги приблизились, дверь рывком отворилась. Эйрел успел уловить ту долю секунды, когда на лице Джоула еще держалось осторожно нейтральное выражение, но оно мгновенно растворилось в приливе такого горячего желания , что оно оказалось заразным. Эйрел ощутил, как и его тело охватывает огонь; вчерашний взгляд Джоула, выдавший его чувства, казался слабой свечкой рядом с этим сигнальным костром на вершине горы. 

Внезапно он потерял всякую способность колебаться, да и говорить тоже. Он уперся ладонью в грудь Джоула - тот был уже без кителя, воротник кремовой форменной рубашки расстегнут, и сапоги лейтенант снял, так что их разница в росте сократилась на дюйм против обычного - и втолкнул его внутрь, другой рукой ухватившись за ручку двери и захлопывая ее за собой. Есть предел того, что способны не заметить слуги. 

Едва дверь захлопнулась, Эйрел ухватил Джоула за рубашку и потянул к себе. Тот отреагировал с привычной молниеносностью, и вот уже Эйрел оказался прижатым к двери, Джоул придержал его за плечи, наклонил голову, и они, задыхаясь, поцеловались. На полсекунды Эйрела охватило привычное, хоть и давнее, забытое за десятки лет беспокойство: "нравится ли это ему", "нравлюсь ли ему я", "что я к чертовой матери делаю!"… А потом он забыл обо всем, потому что это был поцелуй. Их поцелуй. Он целовал Джоула - Аркадия - впиваясь в любимого губами, проникая языком в этот умелый рот. Сейчас не осталось места для мыслей о чем-либо другом. 

Аркадий издавал негромкие звуки удовольствия, отзываясь на каждое его движение. Его руки без устали растирали плечи Эйрела, и тот заставил себя разжать пальцы, мертвой хваткой вцепившиеся в рубашку Аркадия, и протянуть к нему другую руку, - просто, чтобы коснуться, просто потому, что он мог его коснуться... 

Аркадий поднял голову, взглянул Эйрелу в глаза и спросил: 

\- А можно я... ты... 

Эйрел усмехнулся и понял, что к нему вернулся дар речи, хотя сердце было готово выпрыгнуть из груди, а вся кровь устремилась куда-то совсем в другое место, со всей возможной скоростью. 

\- Я пришел сюда не затем, чтобы просто пожелать тебе спокойной ночи, Аркадий. 

Аркадий ответил такой же улыбкой, его сияющая физиономия покраснела, он склонил голову и прикрыл глаза, накрывая очередью коротких поцелуев губы Эйрела и успевая вставить между ними лишь одно-другое слово: 

\- Нет... Я думаю... Эйрел... 

Эйрел обнял его крепче, позволив Аркадию притиснуть себя к двери и всем собою ощущая это красивое, стройное и - о да! - горячее тело. Аркадий самым поощряющим образом ерзал в его объятиях. Вот он, не убрав губ, на ощупь скользнул руками к его воротнику. Невыносимый высокий ворот кителя он расстегнул медленно, не прерывая поцелуя и не придавив Эйрелу горло. «Боже, ты уже делал такое раньше, парень». 

Тем временем Эйрел демонстрировал ему, что тоже не забыл, как обращаться с чужой форменной рубашкой – он расстегнул ее до низу достаточно быстро, чтобы успеть провести ладонями по обнаженному торсу Аркадия тогда же, когда тот закончил с пуговицами его кителя. Вот номинально тот самый момент, начиная с которого у них есть все шансы запутаться в одежде друг друга. Эйрел отодвинул Аркадия на шаг и скомандовал: 

\- В кровать. 

Тот немедля повиновался, пятясь почти танцующим шагом и одновременно скидывая рубашку и расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу на брюках. Эйрел успел стащить собственную рубашку, прежде чем настиг его возле постели. Аркадий лег навзничь, Эйрел уперся коленями в край кровати по обе стороны от его бедер и в свою очередь наклонился за поцелуем. Аркадий весь выгнулся дугой ему навстречу, сжимая ладонями его бедра и удерживаясь за них, пока сам он выворачивался из брюк – минуты не прошло, как он оказался почти голым. 

Аркадий одарил его улыбкой - то ли возбужденно-дерзкой (что очень соответствовало минуте), то ли изголодавшейся - и попросил: 

\- Помочь вам снять сапоги, сэр? Пожалуйста? 

Эйрел усмехнулся: 

\- Как долго ты ожидал возможности задать этот вопрос? 

\- С самого полудня, - признался Аркадий, чьи синие глаза потемнели от желания. Он облизал губы и рискнул переспросить: 

\- А как долго вы ждали, пока я спрошу? 

Эйрел ни за что на свете не стал бы осаживать эту дерзость, так что ответил: 

\- Ну, не так долго, зато изо всех сил. 

Аркадий улыбнулся, и Эйрел поцеловал его еще раз, прежде чем подвинуться и сесть на кровати. Они сидели бок о бок всего секунду, потом Аркадий пинком отпихнул последний предмет одежды и совсем голым грациозно опустился на колени между обутых в сапоги ног Эйрела. 

Красивый молодой человек на коленях у ног старшего - Эйрел знал, как именно все должно сработать, поскольку таков обычай. Аркадий уже делал это прежде, было очевидно, чего он ожидает – хотя подобная перспектива вызывала у него чистый энтузиазм. Теперь Эйрелу следовало протянуть руку и взъерошить его белокурую шевелюру. Волосы Аркадия были подстрижены точно по границе уставной длины и просто молили о том, чтобы их растрепали. 

С большим знанием дела стягивая с Эйрела левый сапог, радостно улыбающийся Аркадий ухитрился не сводить с него взгляда. Эйрел вспомнил - да как он мог забыть хоть на мгновение! – минуту, с которой все началось. Аркадий аккуратно поставил сапог рядом и взялся за второй, так же быстро стащив и его. Едва он отставил обувь в сторону, Эйрел мягко потянул его за волосы, не давая сделать вполне предсказуемый следующий шаг. Прекрасно, что Аркадию уже случалось делать это прежде, и он знает, чего хочет. Но это не значит, что Эйрел не планирует его удивить. Он совершенно не собирался сыграть с ним по стандартной схеме «очередной мужчина постарше, которого привлек яркий и красивый молодой офицер». 

\- Иди сюда, - позвал он, и в ту же секунду Аркадий уже вскочил на ноги, для равновесия придержавшись за его бедра. Он без вопросов поцеловал Эйрела еще раз - теперь, стоя, он снова нависал над ним - и потянулся к застежке на его брюках. Эйрел перехватил его руки и, прервав поцелуй, покачал головой. 

\- Ложись. Дай мне на тебя посмотреть. 

Он просто читал по глазам Аркадия, как тот переключается с одного мысленного сценария на другой - от "покажи, как хорошо ты умеешь делать минет" до "ложись и дай тебя трахнуть". Физиономия у Аркадия оставалась довольной. Сюрприз ему еще предстоял. Он скользнул мимо Эйрела, улегся на кровать, пинком отшвырнув откинутое покрывало, и вытянулся на чистых белых простынях, показывая себя во всей красе. Его волосы были золотистыми везде: от легкого пушка на лодыжках до темнеющих завитков в паху, обрамлявших стоящий член, и спутанной волнистой шевелюры, так хорошо знакомой Эйрелу. Аркадий закинул руки за голову, словно сам собой подразумевался приказ лежать смирно и не ничего не трогать. 

С минуту Эйрел сидел молча, разглядывая его, глядя, как вздымается и опадает грудь, как Аркадий тщательно старается не ерзать. У него была бледная кожа, как у любого офицера космофлота, и, конечно же, время, проведенное в Имперском госпитале, не добавило ему загара. Эйрел положил руку на левую голень, сразу ниже колена, где пересекались шрамы. У Аркадия слегка перехватило дыхание, его ступня резко дернулась, но даже сейчас он продолжал лежать неподвижно. Эйрел наклонился, поцеловал убегающий вверх по бедру шрам, и улыбнулся, когда мускулы под его губами дрогнули. Он поднялся с поцелуями выше, и Аркадий снова вздрогнул и слегка развел ноги. 

Эйрел устроился в более удобное положение - полулежа вдоль голых ног Аркадия, одной рукой опираясь на постель по ту сторону его бедер и продолжил двигаться с поцелуями вверх. Когда он провел языком по лишенной волос складочке у него на бедре, Аркадий испустил легкий, придушенный звук. 

Эйрел с улыбкой посмотрел ему в лицо. Вот он, сюрприз. 

\- Ты потерпишь для меня, хорошо? Это будет не быстро. 

Аркадий крепко прикусил губу и кивнул. Глаза у него были широко распахнуты. Эйрел переместил свой вес на другую руку и, наклонившись, лизнул самую головку члена. Прикрыв глаза, он позволил себя вести ощущению и вкусу, положившись на инстинкт – вернее, на опыт, который размылся в памяти за давностью лет. Но все ощущалось знакомым и правильным. Еще одно ощущение подсказывало ему, что стоило бы сначала снять брюки - но он мог подождать. Он ждал этого очень долго и подождет еще, сколько потребуется. 

А теперь его губы сомкнулись вокруг члена Аркадия, и он принялся сосать, снова опершись на правую руку. Он обнимал губами ствол, двигаясь и по ходу отчетливее вспоминая знакомый вкус, вес, жар на языке и нужный ритм дыхания, а Аркадий втягивал воздух все быстрей, резче и сбивчивей. 

Его собственные волосы были слишком короткими, чтобы за них можно было ухватиться, но едва Аркадий коснулся их, он тотчас поднял голову. Прежде, чем тот успел о чем-то попросить, Эйрел с сожалением разомкнул губы. 

\- Нет, пока - нет, - пробормотал он. Аркадий на секунду прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Эйрел отодвинулся, давая ему возможность восстановить контроль над собой - парень уже весь взмок, тяжело дышал, а бледная кожа порозовела от самого лба до груди. Налившийся темно-красным член, влажный от слюны Эйрела, чуть подрагивал в такт его рваному дыханию. 

Эйрел расстегнул и стянул свои брюки, быстро, без церемоний. Аркадий поднял глаза на звук. Он пожирал Эйрела глазами, энергично обшаривая все его тело взглядом с ног до головы и явно не находя ничего, что не пришлось бы ему по вкусу. У Эйрела, в отличие от Аркадия, шрамы были по всему телу, линия загара четко контрастировала с незагорелой кожей, и все тело было покрыто седеющими волосами. Но когда он снова встретился с Аркадием взглядом, то почувствовал себя как никогда желанным - и полным желания. 

Он сел на край кровати и, склонившись над Аркадием, снова его поцеловал. Аркадий потянулся за поцелуем, а его ладонь нащупала колено Эйрела и уверенно скользнула по внутренней стороне бедра. Эйрелу удалось удержать поцелуй до тех пор, пока пальцы не коснулись его члена, но тут ему пришлось оторваться от сладкого рта, чтобы вдохнуть. Аркадий сейчас полусидел, его рука ритмично двигалась вверх и вниз, губы почти касались губ Эйрела. 

\- Да, - проговорил он. - Все, что ты хочешь, того хочу и я. Да. 

Эйрел вдруг понял, что не в состоянии дышать и думать одновременно. Пришлось выбрать дыхание. Ответил он практически на спинномозговом рефлексе: 

\- Ты уверен? 

Аркадий улыбнулся ему прямо в губы, пока его умелые пальцы вытворяли нечто чудесное. 

\- Меня заверили, что ты не садист, и мне хватило времени, чтобы прочитать надписи на ярлыках всего того, что сложено в ящике прикроватного столика. Я совершенно уверен. 

Эйрел поцеловал его - за то, что его пальцы и он сам так прекрасно знают, что делать; что он одновременно доверяется Эйрелу и заботится о нем; что он – Аркадий и хочет его... 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня, - тихо проговорил он. 

Рука Аркадия замерла на мгновение - в изумлении, несмотря ни на что - но он быстро оправился и поцеловал Эйрела. 

\- Полагаю, это тоже будет не быстро, гм? 

Эйрел поцеловал его в ответ, но не побеспокоился ответить, потому что... 

\- Погоди. Что ты там нашел в ящике? 

Аркадий рассмеялся – наверное, в равной степени от волнения и радости, подумал Эйрел. Он убрал руку с его члена – наверняка ради чего-то еще более приятного, поэтому Эйрел прикусил губу, сдерживая недовольный возглас - и потянулся к ящику прикроватного столика, чуть не ложась при этом к Эйрелу на колени. Когда эйреловская ладонь легла на его совершенной формы задницу, Аркадий подал бедрами и, обернувшись, продемонстрировал ему улыбку от уха до уха: 

\- У тебя всегда есть возможность все переиграть. 

Эйрел улыбнулся, стиснул пальцы и перегнулся через плечо Аркадия посмотреть. Он обратил внимание, что еще до его прихода тот выложил на прикроватный столик содержимое своих карманов. Теперь две отдельные группы ручек и стилусов лежали аккуратными рядами, под правильным углом друг к другу. Этого запаса хватило бы, чтобы вооружить пишущими принадлежностями целый взвод - если, конечно, все они были именно то, чем выглядели. 

Аркадий выгреб из ящика пригоршню пузырьков и пакетиков и перекатился на бок, показывая их Эйрелу. Тот узнал их с первого взгляда - как и штуки похитрее в глубине ящика. Его капитан оказалась неплохим снабженцем. 

Эйрел хмыкнул и взял одну упаковку у него из руки. 

\- Полагаю, вот все, что нам сейчас потребуется - если ты не чувствуешь в себе особой изобретательности. 

Аркадий повернулся и вывалил остатки обратно в ящик. Закрывая его и отвернувшись от Эйрела, он прибавил: 

\- Может, в следующий раз? 

Эйрел бросил пузырек на постель, чтобы обнять Аркадия обеими руками и крепко прижать к себе. Целуя его в затылок, он тихо пообещал: 

\- В следующий раз. Обязательно. 

Аркадий извернулся в его хватке, окатил сияющим взглядом и, вцепившись в плечи, подтянулся для нового поцелуя. Потом его губы скользнули по щеке, по линии челюсти; наконец они оба просто стиснули друг друга в объятиях, и Аркадий прижался губами к его шее. 

"Завтра у меня не будет возможности поцеловать тебя в любой момент, едва я взгляну тебе в глаза", подумал Эйрел и стиснул его еще крепче. Тот так же сжал объятия, потом отпустил и снова вывернулся. Его напряженный член прижимался к боку Эйрела. Аркадий положил ладонь ему на бедро: 

\- Итак, ты сам сказал, - тихо проговорил он. 

\- Сказал, - согласился Эйрел, усаживаясь и прикидывая, что они смогут. Когда он в последний раз этим занимался, то и гнулся получше, чем сейчас. 

Он покрутился на кровати, чтобы найти для первого раза позу поудобнее, и то и дело задевая при этом Аркадия - бедро, плечо, бок - просто потому, что был рядом и это было можно. Аркадий не остался в долгу, когда Эйрел растянулся на простыне: руки не направляли, а просто скользили по его коже, прослеживали линии шрамов, очертания ребер, позвонки. 

Наконец Эйрел улегся лицом вниз, поджав одну ногу. Пока что он приподнялся, опираясь на локоть и полуобернувшись. Аркадий уже подобрал с простыни пузырек, а теперь смотрел куда-то на пару футов ниже шеи Эйрела, и физиономия у него была изумленной. Эйрел не смог сдержать смех – при одной мысли, что он еще способен привлечь чье-то внимание. Аркадий, покраснев, быстро посмотрел ему в лицо. И все же сумел усмехнуться: 

\- Нельзя меня винить – тут есть на что посмотреть. 

\- Точно, нельзя. Если, конечно, ты не намерен только лишь смотреть. 

Аркадий покачал головой и вытянулся на кровати рядом с Эйрелом, покрывая его всего короткими поцелуями. "Расслабься, дай мне", - тихо попросил он, и Эйрел послушно опустил голову на сложенные руки и замер в ожидании. 

Аркадий целовал изгиб его плеча, ложбинку позвоночника, теплый рот отметился вдоль линии ребер, губы коснулись верха бедра. Эйрел намеренно прикрыл глаза, игнорируя строй скрытого в ручках и карандашах оружия на столике, игнорируя то, что он сейчас открыт и уязвим перед Аркадием - что, в общем-то, и было самой сутью. Он доверял Аркадию, и если это доверие не давалось легко и без раздумий, оно становилось лишь более ценным даром. Прикосновения губ ощущались все ниже, они прокладывали свой путь не слишком систематично, но уверенно, и для Эйрела не стало сюрпризом, когда он почувствовал теплоту дыхания в ложбинке между ягодиц и ощутил, как язык очертил их линию и коснулся самого отверстия. 

Эйрел испустил одобрительный стон, а Аркадий что-то довольно хмыкнул и продолжил, облизывая вокруг и приникая языком внутрь со сводящей с ума медлительностью. Эйрел старательно и отчаянно старался не шевелиться. Все прочие ощущения и мысли исчезли: на свете остался только этот теплый рот и понимание, что даже это – всего лишь прелюдия. Он тяжело выдохнул, в равной степени удивленно и довольно, когда Аркадий коснулся его яиц, подхватив их в чашечку ладони прежде, чем двинуться дальше. А дальше он просунул руку под бедра Эйрела и принялся двигать ею на члене, твердом, подрагивающем - совершенно не разделяющем решимость своего хозяина хранить полную неподвижность. 

Аркадий возбуждал его рукой, пока Эйрел тяжело не задышал и весь не взмок. Он неожиданно понял, что бормочет что-то себе под нос, уткнувшись лицом в запястье, и распознал в этом давешнюю ругательную тираду своей жены. Он рассмеялся, добравшись до ее русского куска – воистину нецензурного; только этому смеху не хватало дыхания, и он перемежался всхлипами при каждом движении руки Аркадия. 

Аркадий прервал поцелуи, и стало слышно, что он так же неровно, рвано дышит. «Приятно слышать», пробормотал он куда-то Эйрелу в спину. 

Эйрел уже толком не соображал, на каком языке говорит и что именно - он просто подал бедрами вверх и застыл в ожидании. Аркадий без слов поцеловал его в копчик, и Эйрел почувствовал, как тот переместил свой вес по постели, и услышал хлюпающий звук смазки. Он чуть было не начал заново тираду Корделии насчет того, как не стоит себя вести, но тут рука Аркадия отпустила его член и стиснула бедро - тот медленно, аккуратно и непреклонно вошел в него. 

С каждым выдохом у Эйрела теперь вырывалось "да!" - он был наполнен, раскрыт, приготовлен к тому, чтобы принять то, о чем сам просил. Аркадий навалился на него сверху, налег всем своим весом, вжал в постель. Мгновение он лежал совершено неподвижно, громко дыша Эйрелу в ухо, а Эйрел ждал, отвернув лицо и пряча улыбку; он еще не забыл, как сам был молодым и как в подобные минуты сложно удержать контроль над собственным телом. 

Когда Аркадий рискнул пошевелиться снова, Эйрел двинулся - вместе с ним, навстречу ему, вращая бедрами, приподнимаясь под его толчками, чтобы найти нужный угол. Когда эта цель оказалась достигнута, он не сдержал стона, и Аркадий издал торжествующий низкий звук, почти рычание, и задвигался быстро, уверенно, с каждым ударом поражая цель. Эйрел был головокружительно, болезненно близок к тому, чтобы кончить, когда Аркадий отчаянно всхлипнул - и Эйрел выдохнул: "Да, да, давай!". 

Аркадий окатил горячим выдохом его плечо и вцепился в бедра, его толчки потеряли ритм, но сам оргазм он пережил совершенно беззвучно. Потом он ненадолго застыл - достаточно, чтобы Эйрел почти успел отдышаться сам, но до связных мыслей еще не дошел. Тогда Аркадий потянул его за бедро, поворачивая на бок и поворачиваясь вместе с ним – оба тела еще оставались сцеплены, слиты в одно целое как можно тесней. 

Пальцы Аркадия сомкнулись на его члене, и его ладонь, твердая и слегка скользкая, задвигалась, пока он целовал Эйрела в шею. Когда его язык прошелся по выступающей косточке за ухом, он пробормотал: 

\- Пожалуйста, Эйрел. Пожалуйста. 

Эйрел прикрыл глаза и полностью отдался ощущениям, изливаясь в его руку. На короткое мгновение он перестал сознавать, где он и что с ним. Когда он открыл глаза, Аркадий был по-прежнему с ним, прижимался к его спине, положив левую ладонь ему на живот. Эйрел закинул руку за голову и почти безошибочно нащупал его загривок. Он слегка стиснул пальцы, а Аркадий повернул голову и поцеловал ему запястье. 

*** 

Когда Эйрел осторожно отдвинулся, Аркадий не шевельнулся, но едва тот сел, он сел тоже. Эйрел улыбнулся ему и кивнул на дверь в ванную: 

\- Я на минутку. 

Аркадий кивнул молча – потому что у него горло перехватило от неуверенности - и выдавил улыбку. Эйрел поднялся и ушел от него. 

Аркадий глядел ему вслед. С любым другим мужчиной, в другой ситуации, в эту минуту ему следовало одеться, отправиться домой и принять душ. Но в этом доме ему предложили погостить, без каких-либо условий, и было бы подозрительно уйти так быстро после того, как он принял это предложение. Естественно, Эйрел захочет привести себя в нормальный вид перед тем, как выйти из комнаты – и вернуться в свою спальню к жене, вторая дверь дальше по коридору. При этой мысли в голове Аркадия стало пусто. 

В любом случае, это не его дело. Он дождется, пока Эйрел не выйдет из ванной, чтобы пожелать ему доброй ночи. А затем ляжет в эту огромную кровать, равной которой по элегантности - и, наверное, древности – не было ничего во всем доме, где Аркадий снимал квартиру, и будет себе улыбаться в подушку, пока у него от улыбки щеки не заболят, потому что он - и Эйрел - и… - и в следующий раз… 

Аркадий не мог усидеть на месте. Приподнятое настроение толкало его на действия, и он принялся подбирать одежду Эйрела и аккуратно ее складывать в ногах кровати, в готовности - что бы тот ни захотел надеть, чтобы в безопасности пересечь коридор. Он как раз встряхивал китель, когда дверь ванной отворилась. Аркадий поднял глаза. Это было ошеломительное зрелище – Эйрел, совершенно голый, который стоял в дверном проеме и улыбался ему. Вид у того был несколько изумленный. Аркадий положил китель и попытался – совершенно искренне - сделать такой вид, чтобы не подумали, что он, скажем, обнюхивал этот китель. Но Эйрел просто переступил порог комнаты и заявил: 

\- Твоя очередь. 

Аркадий судорожно кивнул и отправился в ванную, разминувшись с Эйрелом на полпути. Тот мазнул костяшками пальцев по его руке, проходя мимо. Аркадий прикусил губу и улыбнулся. Дверь он прикрыл плотно. Теперь он должен вымыться, как ему сказано. Возможно, Эйрел выскользнет из комнаты, пока он в ванной, хотя Аркадию такая картина почему-то казалась неправдоподобной. Значит, он дождется в спальне, пока Аркадий выйдет, и пожелает ему доброй ночи. Наверное, он сейчас уже одевается. Эйрел – премьер-министр - будет стоять там полностью одетый, в мундире, а обнаженный Аркадий подойдет и поцелует его на ночь. 

Аркадий тщательно, но быстро почистил зубы, привел себя в приличный вид – насколько приличным можно быть голому – и вышел из ванной. 

Одежда Эйрела куда-то исчезла с кровати, а одежда самого Аркадия - с пола, но Аркадию было не до того, чтобы выглядывать, куда они пропали. В центре кровати восседал Эйрел – поджав под себя скрещенные ноги, откинувшись на руки назад. И он ждал Аркадия. 

\- Ох, - бездумно выдохнул Аркадий, застыв в дверях. Ему показалось, что комната залита ослепительным светом, а кровать теряется вдали... 

\- Я уйду, если ты захочешь, - улыбнулся Эйрел, - но у меня такое чувство, что ты этого вовсе не хочешь. 

Аркадий замер на месте – а потом просто оказался там, у края кровати, и когда Эйрел протянул ему руку, ухватил ее и захватом повалил его на матрац. Эйрел рассмеялся, проводя какой-то прием, и момент инерции сам швырнул Аркадия в неожиданном направлении; вот уже он лежит на спине, а Эйрел оседлал его бедра. 

\- Давно мне такое не удавалось, - с ухмылкой сообщил слегка запыхавшийся Эйрел. – Полагаю, мои приемчики тебе пока незнакомы. Что ж, еще научишься. 

Аркадий радостно – в голове вертелась одна мысль: «что же будет дальше - что будет - что?» - но Эйрел просто наклонился, поцеловал его и улегся рядом. 

\- Я пока сидел тут, пытался угадать, который из них нож. - Эйрел приподнял руку, ткнул пальцем в сторону прикроватного столика и вновь уронил ее Аркадию на грудь. 

Нож как таковой не был секретом, хотя смысл самой идеи вооружить Аркадия карманным ножом, а не просто приказать ему тенью ходить за премьер-министром с плазмотроном и нейробластером на поясе, состоял в том, чтобы превратить его в элемент неожиданности. 

\- Попробуй угадать. - Аркадий посмотрел на Эйрела, на столик, снова на Эйрела. 

Тот испустил мягкий смешок: 

\- Бросаешь мне вызов, лейтенант? 

Он вытянул левую руку и без колебаний выбрал нож из всего аккуратно выложенного в ряд содержимого левого кармана Аркадия. Замаскированный под ручку нож был чуть толще остальных; вряд ли Аркадию понравилось бы им писать, будь он на самом деле для этого предназначен. Но как оружие он ложился в его руку, словно был для нее и создан - как собственно, и было на самом деле. 

Эйрел взвесил его в руке и нажал скрытую защелку. Выскочило тусклое серое лезвие. Эйрел снова прикинул баланс клинка на руке. Аркадий смотрел, не вправе отвести взгляда от обнаженного лезвия, которое, точно поддразнивая, почти скрылось из виду. 

\- Я должен был тренироваться с его копией, - объяснил Аркадий, даже сейчас не сводя глаз с ножа. - Не знаю, зачем: единственное, чем он отличается – его невозможно затупить. Но теперь я знаю, как за шесть секунд отрезать им голову человекоподобному манекену или с закрытыми глазами нанести ему смертельную рану. 

\- Будем надеяться, что резать головы тебе не придется, - отозвался Эйрел, и Аркадий знал, что тот сейчас неизбежно продумал про графиню и голову претендента Фордариана. Аркадию было всего пять, когда он впервые услышал эту историю, и она очаровала его на много месяцев, как и всех мальчишек на его улице. Впрочем, девчонки оказались впечатлены еще сильней. Среди них встречались по-настоящему устрашающие особы, и казалось разумным, что им ножей не положено. 

Эйрел повернул нож в руке. 

\- Черт, и как ты убираешь это лезвие, когда заканчиваешь резать головы? 

\- О, это кропотливая задачка. - Аркадий накрыл правой рукой руку Эйрела, раздвинул его пальцы и сам нажал обе нужные точки одновременно. Лезвие спряталось со слабым металлическим шипением. Эйрел вернул нож на столик к остальным вещицам из его карманов. 

\- Поневоле задумаешься, почему ты не звякаешь при ходьбе, - заметил Эйрел, вновь положив на него руку. 

Аркадий улыбнулся. 

\- Смит подсказал мне, куда обратиться, чтобы карманы форменных брюк сшили особым образом. Там небольшие петли, они держат все на месте, и я не путаюсь. 

\- Ну конечно, - согласился Эйрел и какое-то время молчал. Аркадий прикрыл глаза и позволил себе положить руку рядом. Его пальцы почти касались локтя Эйрела. Не держали, нет, просто... сложились «чашечкой». Почувствовав, как Эйрел пошевелился, он приоткрыл глаза, но тот лишь высвободил вторую руку и запустил пальцы в его шевелюру. Аркадий снова прикрыл глаза, склонив голову к нему. 

\- Наверное, называть тебя "Аркашей" я не смогу. А мама наверняка звала тебя так. 

"Если бы я знакомил тебя с моей мамой, то сказал бы: «Вот премьер-министр адмирал граф Форкосиган, мой командир, он доверяет мне и полагается на меня» - и мама была бы горда как никогда в жизни". 

Сейчас этот вопрос был нормальным. И правильно было на него ответить. Правильно, чтобы они оба могли узнать многое друг о друге, если они того хотят. А Аркадий хотел. 

\- Нет, - отозвался он, не открывая глаз, и все вокруг было точно сон, - она звала меня Кадо. По-французски это «подарок». Кадо, знаете, как... 

Эйрел удивленно рассмеялся. 

\- Что, неужели как Аркадия Дюрана, из того голофильма? Боже правый, ты родился через год после того, как он вышел на экраны - уж не назвали ли тебя в его честь? 

Аркадий заморгал, осознав, что сейчас лицо Эйрела было одновременно нежным, удивленным и позабавленным. 

\- Ты этого не знал! 

Эйрел покачал головой, даже сейчас не догадываясь, в чем дело: 

\- Понятия не имел. Аркадий не такое уж необычное имя, а я про этот голофильм не вспоминал много лет. 

\- Ты не знал, - повторил Аркадий. - Я... когда капитан Иллиан под фаст-пентой приказал мне назвать свое имя, это было первым, что я ему рассказал. 

\- А-а, - отозвался Эйрел, и с его лица исчезли всякие намеки на юмор, хотя смотрел он все так же тепло. – А ты не знал точно, что он мог мне рассказать. 

Аркадий опустил глаза и пожал плечами. Сейчас не время пересказывать, что ему говорила графиня. 

\- Я думал о том, чтобы спросить его, - пояснил Эйрел тихо, словно услышал мысли Аркадия, и тот поднял голову. - Когда Корделия сказала мне... ну, вообще-то Корделия не сказала это открытым текстом, но она позволила мне сделать предположение, что я тебя привлекаю, и тогда я подумал расспросить Саймона, нет ли у тебя подобных склонностей. Я знал, что, будь оно так, он бы это выяснил. Но задать такой вопрос для меня бы означало злоупотребить властью. В любом случае от Саймона я не узнал бы ничего, кроме факта, что ты прошел тест - и что для тебя он был крайне неприятен, хотя я понятия не имел, в чем дело, пока не узнал тебя ближе и не связал все воедино. Именно столько я и рассказал Корделии: что проверка была для тебя очень неприятной и что я подозреваю, о чем тебя расспрашивали. Но это все, что знаем мы оба. 

Аркадий уставился на его плечо. Они ничего не знали, оба; они могли бы спросить и не стали этого делать. "Тебе нечего меня бояться", сказал ему тогда Эйрел, и имел в виду в точности то, что сказал. 

\- Все могло быть и хуже, - заверил его Аркадий. - Я думал... сначала я понятия не имел, почему меня допрашивают. Я подумал - затем, чтобы я выдал всех, кого знаю, назвал их имена. И я пришел в ужас. Но на самом деле капитан не спросил ничего, кроме того, что ему необходимо было знать. 

Мгновение Эйрел лежал молча и неподвижно, затем придвинулся еще чуть ближе к Аркадию и вновь запустил пальцы в его шевелюру. 

\- Я расскажу тебе одну вещь – не думаю, что Саймон будет против, учитывая все обстоятельства. Чип памяти ему поставили сразу, как только произвели в лейтенанты, он был еще моложе, чем ты сейчас. Император Эзар и капитан Негри использовали его как живое записывающее устройство. Но запись не имеет ценности, если ее нельзя выгрузить, поэтому они применяли к нему фаст-пенту, когда желали узнать, что он видел – чтобы у него не было бы искушения отредактировать свои воспоминания. Иногда ему вводили фаст-пенту три-четыре раза в неделю. Саймон рассказывал, что могло быть и хуже. Ему никогда не задавали личных вопросов, расспрашивали только о том, за чем он был поставлен наблюдать. Какое-то время он наблюдал за мною, так мы и познакомились. Но мне трудно даже представить, каково ему приходилось: каждый день он шел на службу и знал, что, быть может, сегодня его спросят о вещах, о которых не имеют права спрашивать, но выбора не будет, и придется отвечать. 

Аркадий прикусил губу, взглянул на Эйрела – и тот твердо посмотрел ему в глаза. 

\- Саймон собственными руками привил себе аллергию на фаст-пенту через два дня после того, как закончился мятеж Фордариана и мы вернулись в Форбарр-Султану. 

Короткий кивок Аркадия подразумевал «да, аллергия есть и у меня». Разумеется, этот факт Эйрелу был прекрасно известен, и оба понимали, что разговор сейчас идет не только о капитане Иллиане. 

\- Аллергия не дает тебе полной безопасности, - мягко заметил Эйрел с извинением в голосе. Аркадий стрельнул взглядом по прикроватному столику. Даже если не считать ножа, он каждый день носил в кармане десяток способов покончить с собой и избежать допроса по старинке, который грозил ему потому, что фаст-пента на него не действовала. Про безопасность или ее отсутствие он все прекрасно знал. 

\- Я знаю, что любую доверенную тебе тайну ты сохранишь, - добавил Эйрел, скользнув рукой по боку Аркадия и положив ладонь туда, где сердце. – Если это секрет Империи, это - долг, который ты клялся исполнить. Но, Аркадий, обещай мне одно. Что ты никогда не пострадаешь, стараясь не выдать этот секрет. Тогда я сам себе не прощу. Не смогу. Если об этом станет известно – случится всего лишь скандал. Он не стоит ни капли твоей крови и ни одной слезы, если до такого дойдет. 

"Я бы умер за тебя тысячу раз, прежде чем ты попросил бы меня об этом - потому что ты никогда бы не попросил ". И все же это требование было резонным - просчитанный риск в области, в которой Эйрел разбирался лучше него. И на его просьбу Аркадий никогда бы не ответил отказом. 

\- Да. Клянусь. 

Эйрел удовлетворенно кивнул. 

Аркадий, пьяный от обожания, рискнул спросить: 

\- А как ты? Тебя когда-нибудь..? 

Уже заговорив, он вспомнил давние истории, которые и делали этот вопрос таким ужасным, и осекся. Однако Эйрел выглядел сейчас задумчивым, а не оскорбленным. 

\- Нет. Под фаст-пентой меня не допрашивали никогда. Я сам предложил это сделать, после Комарры, - его взгляд стал рассеянным, он прищурился, хотя отнюдь не в улыбке, помолчал и прибавил: - Точнее, потребовал. Сперва у Негри, а когда он ответил, что я и так уже признался и все это пустая трата времени – отправился требовать у самого императора. Он отказался даже говорить со мною - назвал меня Негри "младшим сынком Петра" и потребовал выставить вон, словно собаку, которая не умеет себя вести в доме. 

– В тот момент я понимал только одно: мне отказывают в возможности восстановить мою честь. В убийстве политофицера я уже признался - хотя с таким количеством свидетелей мое признание было пустой формальностью – а ни в каких других преступлениях меня после Солстисской Бойни официально не обвиняли. Но я хотел оправдаться в другом. Хотел ответить на вопрос, за что я его убил, под фаст-пентой, чтобы никто не смел обвинить меня во лжи. Но в конце концов я понял, что это бесполезно. Те, кто не поверил моему слову Форкосигана, не поверят и протоколам допроса под фаст-пентой, посчитав что я пытаюсь себя обелить. А со временем все стало только хуже. Теперь я храню слишком много тайн, и количество людей, в присутствии которых я мог бы быть допрошен под фаст-пентой, стремится к нулю. Никто не примет в подтверждение моих слов ни свидетельство Корделии, ни Саймона. 

Это не был буквальный ответ на его бездумно заданный вопрос – но именно то, что Аркадий за него заслужил и даже более того. Аркадий мягко стиснул пальцы на запястье Эйрела. Эйрел взглянул ему в лицо, глаза в глаза, и Аркадий постарался взглядом передать, какой честью для него стало его доверительное признание. Даже если это лишь доля того, чем он поделился бы с человеком, с которым знаком достаточно долго, чтобы тот заслужил его полное доверие. 

Эйрел слегка покачал головой. 

\- Фаст-пента ни к чему, когда человек хочет поделиться сам, - тихо пробормотал он. Его рука все еще лежала на сердце Аркадия, и большой палец прочертил короткую дугу на его коже, словно отмечая границы. – Можешь спросить, если хочешь. У тебя есть право многое про меня знать. И я этого хочу. Спроси меня о чем угодно, и я отвечу тебе всю правду, насколько смогу. 

Аркадий постарался дышать ровно, но сердце у него забилось так, что Эйрел наверняка должен был это почувствовать. Это тоже проверка - тем более важная, что Эйрел не собирается его проверять. Эйрел изо дня в день живет в мире, где испытанием становится все, где награда за успех - следующая задача, потом еще, и еще, а о наказании за ошибку страшно даже помыслить. Аркадий задумался, что же он на самом деле хочет узнать, что осмелится или не осмелится спросить, какой правды он хочет от Эйрела – и вдруг обнаружил, что все очень просто. Чудесно просто, хотя всего четверть часа назад он и представить не мог, что ему хватит безрассудства задать такой вопрос. Он положил руку Эйрелу на плечо, повернулся на бок, поглядел ему прямо в лицо. 

\- Все что я хочу знать, - твердо заявил Аркадий, - это то, собираешься ли ты остаться здесь со мной на ночь. 

Лицо Эйрела просияло в улыбке – настоящей, яркой, как солнце, и он с очередным поцелуем опрокинул Аркадия на спину, вминая его в матрас. 

\- Да, Аркадий, - тихо проговорил он. - Да. 

*** 

Дневная жара достигла почти такого же накала, как дома, на Колонии Бета - хотя в глубине души Корделия подозревала, что настоящую бетанскую жару она уже успела позабыть - когда она спустилась к берегу озера в поисках Эйрела. Он сидел на краю причала, одетый во что-то непрезентабельно домашнее, и болтал босыми ногами над водой. Одной рукой он придерживал лежащую рядом большую плоскую стопку одежды. Даже со спины Корделия могла угадать выражение его лица: полнейшее довольство и расслабленность. 

Корделия присела по правую руку от него, так же свесив ноги. В этом году вода в озере стояла достаточно высоко: Корделия могла бы зацепить поверхность пальцами ноги, если бы подалась вперед и специально вытянула ступню. Она проследила за взглядом Эйрела и разглядела вдали блондинистую макушку: ухватив рукой дальний буек, ее обладатель развернулся и поплыл обратно. 

Корделии неясно было только одно: 

\- Ты что, взял его штаны в заложники, или они сдались добровольно? 

Эйрел посмотрел на нее с потрясающе светлой улыбкой. Для счастья нет предела, подумала она, улыбаясь ему в ответ от уха до уха и зная, что сейчас они лишь умножают радость друг друга. 

\- Они были доверены моей опеке, - пояснил Эйрел. - Он не хотел удаляться от содержимого своих карманов, пока я не пообещал за ними присмотреть. 

Корделия покачала головой и повернулась, разглядывая Аркадия, который ровными гребками плыл к ним. Но она действительно спустилась к озеру не только за тем, чтобы посмотреть, как ее муж любуется своим бойфрендом, поэтому после секундной паузы она начала: 

\- Знаешь, только мне удалось уговорить Харру, что в аэрокаре ей лететь безопасно, и тут Пим говорит мне, что они собираются ехать в горы верхом. 

Выражение довольства на лице ее мужа не изменилось. 

\- Это во многих отношениях более резонно. Для Харры такая дорога привычнее, а Майлз произведет гораздо лучшее первое впечатление на Лесную Долину. Если они свалятся туда на аэрокаре, это будет выглядеть как нашествие горожан с их мудреной техникой, а вот Майлз на лошади покажет всем, что к ним приехал лорд Форкосиган. 

С такой логикой Корделия спорить не могла, но все же заметила: 

\- А еще это будет означать, что Майлз несколько дней проведет подальше отсюда, пока ты будешь знакомить Аркадия с удовольствиями Форкосиган-Сюрло. 

Эйрел снова на нее покосился, с улыбкой наполовину сонной, наполовину самодовольной. 

\- Не то чтобы я отсылал Майлза прочь, потому что он мешает… так само собой получилось. И вообще, когда я окажусь неспособен разработать стратегический план за завтраком, пока противник еще не вышел на поле битвы, да еще убить с его помощью двух зайцев одновременно – тогда мне точно пора в отставку. 

\- Жаль, что не сейчас, - Корделия вздохнула, но улыбнулась. Эйрел покачал головой, против его сонной улыбки невозможно было устоять. 

\- Когда-нибудь - обязательно, - пообещал он и повернулся к озеру полюбоваться Аркадием, который подплыл уже достаточно близко, чтобы Корделия оценила его сильные ровные гребки. Еще она заметила, что он почти не устал и что кожа у него очень светлая – а значит, надо будет присмотреть, чтобы в ванной потом оказалась бутылочка средства от солнечных ожогов. 

\- Он отличный пловец, - заметила она, просто из удовольствия увидеть на физиономии Эйрела выражение, которое сопровождало любой разговор о разнообразных достоинствах Аркадия. 

Потом этот зримый восторг чуть смягчился, и Эйрел добавил: 

\- Вероятно, плавание - единственная часть физиотерапии, которую он не возненавидел, но до сих пор он мог плавать только в бассейне. Поверить трудно. - Эйрел покачал головой, и очередная версия нежной улыбки снова осветила его физиономию. - Городской мальчик. 

Корделия, припомнив смягченный годами ужас от попыток Эйрела научить ее плаванию в озере, мысленно пометила все развлечения в воде и на берегу как территорию Аркадия и вернулась к своей исходной теме разговора. 

\- Пим может решить, что это наказание. 

\- Пим не сделал ничего, что заслуживало бы наказания, - возразил Эйрел, безмятежно почти до апатии, - и уверен, что его совесть чиста. Но он новичок среди оруженосцев, а новичкам всегда достается самая худшая работа. Он СБшник, что пригодится Майлзу, и, что самое главное, он умеет ездить верхом. И еще... 

Эйрел задумчиво опустил взгляд. Корделия вновь принялась разглядывать водную гладь и увидела, как Аркадий бесшумно нырнул. Были видно, как он приближается, двигаясь под водой плавно, точно рыба. Тем временем Эйрел объяснял: 

\- Майлз – взрослый человек и лорд Форкосиган, я доверяю ему во всем. Пим познакомился с ним только на этой неделе, поэтому это станет его первым настоящим впечатлением от Майлза. Возможно, после этой поездки он окажется единственным из моих оруженосцев, кто видит в Майлзе дееспособного взрослого. Хотя бы одного такого Майлз заслужил. 

Корделия накрыла ладонь Эйрела своей, и никто из них не сказал ни слова о сержанте Ботари – о том, кого заменить было невозможно. Время идет, и то, что Майлзу нужно от графских оруженосцев, тоже меняется. 

Услышав слабый одиночный всплеск за опорой рядом, Корделия покосилась в сторону и увидела, как над водой показалась голова Аркадия. Он висел в воде вертикально, почти скрывшись под пирсом, так что Эйрел его не видел. Аркадий сделал пару выразительных жестов. Корделия улыбнулась. 

\- Значит, - оживленно начала она, снова переключив свое внимание на мужа, - это еще одна грань своего прекрасного тактического плана? 

Эйрел улыбнулся, поглядел на водную гладь и вдругнахмурился. 

\- Ты не видела Джоула? Он должен был уже выныр… 

Негромкий всплеск, шлепок кожи о кожу – и Корделия уперлась обеими ладонями в спину Эйрелу как раз тогда, когда тот глянул вниз. Этот толчок гарантировал, что он слетит с края пирса, когда Аркадий потянет его за ноги, и действительно, Эйрел рухнул в воду лицом вниз, с воплем и тучей брызг. 

Какое-то замеченное краем глаза движение предупредило Корделию, что неизбежный наблюдатель СБ на борту глиссера вскочил на ноги. Она помахала ему рукой, показав жестами "все в порядке", но сама всматривалась в воду, чтобы убедиться, что Эйрел немедленно покажется над поверхностью. 

Показался! Оскалив в свирепой ухмылке зубы, он втянул воздух и одной рукой взял в захват шею Аркадия. Не слишком тугой захват, впрочем, поскольку Аркадий успел расхохотаться на секунду, прежде чем Эйрел снова не утащил его под воду. 

Корделия предусмотрительно подобрала ноги под себя, уселась на солнцепеке и с удовольствием вслушалась в плеск и возню под пирсом.


End file.
